¿Verdadero Amor?
by JulieKa-Cullen
Summary: Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño lamentablemente no puede ser eterno... De repente un díaabres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo
1. Recuerdos

_Hola!!! esta es una nueva historia, ya saben algo que se le ocurrió a mi loca y cochambrosa mente jajajajajaja__espero recibir sus reviews a ver si les gusta o no, les gradeceré de ante mano a todos aquellos que lo lean..._

_**ACLARACIONES: Esta es una historia toalmente mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugaré con ellos...**_

_**Cualquier similitud con otra historia, pues no sé... esto es algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana y me dieron ganas de plasmarlo...**_

**_Actualizaciones cada 2 días..._**

_Agradeciendo el tiempo para leerla me despido, disfruten de este capítulo..._

_Buen día...._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**RECUERDOS**

Mamá me acompañó junto con Phil, su esposo, al aeropuerto de Jacksonville. Estaba segura de que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas por despedirse de mí otra vez, y también porque estaba cumpliendo un sueño que de alguna manera ella tenía: que estudiara la universidad. De todos modos no se sentía tan triste como la vez pasada, pues a partir de ahora las vacaciones las pasaría con ella en este lugar soleado que no me lo recordaba a él…

-_Bella, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar…- _dijo mamá al momento de abrazarme para despedirse.

-_Mamá, te veré en navidad, recuérdalo… Además te escribiré cuando tenga cosas importantes que contarte, y como seré nueva pues obviamente será seguido- _le sonreí, pese a que no recordaba bien cómo se hacía, mamá se sorprendió de este hecho pues sabía que no lo hacía desde aquél tormentoso día- _Phil, por favor, recuérdale que debe ir por la ropa a la tintorería, comprar la despensa cada semana…_

_-Enana, no te preocupes estaremos bien- _Phil siempre había sido una buena persona conmigo, me abrazó y se despidió con un beso, en ocasiones como esta bien podría sentirme culpable por querer a Phil tanto como a mi padre…

-_Cuídate cielo… y recuerda hablarme en cuanto llegues a New Hampshire…- _Me dijo adiós con la mano mientras yo le daba el boleto de avión a la aeromoza.

-_Lo haré mamá… los amo…- _grité mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al avión que pondría fin al dolor.

Algunas horas me esperaban en este avión… Podría sentir cómo la desesperación poco a poco se apoderaba de mí: comenzaba a hiperventilar por lo encerrado del lugar, además de que un mar de emociones se arremolinaban por emerger de ese pozo en la que las encerré hace dos meses. Tenía miedo de ellas pues si escapaban tomarían por completo el control de mí y me ahogarían en la agonía.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por esas pesadillas que se repetían constantemente en la inconsciencia, y tenía miedo de estar así, sin hacer nada, pues los recuerdos venían a mi mente y las lágrimas comenzaban su camino. Todo lo vivido hasta hace pocos meses seguía tan presente en mí como si de ello dependiera mi vida, a pesar de que sabía que si seguía pensando en ello me volvería loca.

Podía recordarlo todo… desde el frío inminente de Forks –mi pueblo natal- así como sus bosques, llenos de aquel verdor y esa oscuridad que me cobijaba y en la que me sentía segura; a mi inexpresivo y amado padre… con quién viví los mejores y más hermosos momentos, a su esposa Sue, que era así como Phil una nueva madre, y a mis dos hermanastros –Leah y Seth- que eran mi familia y mis mejores amigos… Por mi nueva y gran familia, no me podía sentir desdichada de que mis padres decidieran divorciarse, por que los dos eran felices en la vida que escogieron, además ya hacía más de 10 años de aquél suceso, que ni siquiera recordaba a otra familia que no fueran mis cuatros padres y mis hermanos.

Recordaba la preparatoria de Forks y a todos mis compañeros incluidos los chicos que tanto me desagradaban: Lauren, Tyler, Eric y Mike, incluso la recordaba a ella y los motivos con los que me engañó fingiendo ser mi amiga, la recordaba por escucharme, aconsejarme, por hacerme reír, y la recordaba con él… No, yo no podría odiar a Jessica porque ella sólo era una buena actriz y además en gratificación por cada uno de los hermosos momentos que me hizo pasar.

Un recuerdo se metió en mis pensamientos haciendo que lo que contenía se me fuera de las manos, desee no haber comenzado a revivir lo que tanto dolor me causaba, desee no haber entregado mi corazón, pues ahora sólo estaba hecho añicos en mi interior y no me quedaba nada… no me quedaba ni siquiera la esperanza de curarlo, pues las heridas eran de gravedad… Mi corazón estaba muerto… Desee no haber cambiado a mi amigo por un novio, desee no haber confiado en él… desee tanto no haberme enamorado como una idiota de alguien que sólo mentía, desee tanto no haberme quedado en Forks cuando mis padres se divorciaron, desee tanto nunca haberlo amado…

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Estás segura, Isa? No quiero que hagas jamás nada precipitado, sabes que estaré contigo por siempre, sabes que te amo…- _Precisamente por eso sabía que él era el indicado para entregarle por completo mi ser, porque me amaba tanto o más de lo que yo lo amaba.

-_Sí… estoy segura… Te amo- _Traté de que mi voz no se quebrara, de sonar firme, pues esto era lo que yo quería, ya había tomado mi decisión y siempre cuando digo que haré algo los sostengo hasta el final. Además anhelaba tanto amarnos hasta con nuestros cuerpos, él me deseaba, lo sabía por el fuego con el que me veía constantemente, por la pasión que desbordaba cuando me besaba, y yo… para ser honestos, yo lo deseaba tanto… pero sabía que no sólo deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba la idea de pertenencia que para mí implicaba hacer el amor. Sabía que a partir de que lo hiciéramos nuestras vidas cambiarían totalmente, sabía que a partir de este día fusionaríamos por completo nuestras almas.

Tenía miedo, desde luego, era mi primera vez… sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que me dolería, pues en los libros de texto lo dicen, y mi hermana Leah cuando lo hizo con su novio Sam, me contó que le dolió… Pero a pesar de todo yo era valiente, y yo deseaba hacerme su mujer. Lo deseaba tanto que por eso se lo planteé un día, después de todo llevábamos 3 años de ser novios, y había mucha confianza… Decidimos hacer el amor, y él lo planeó todo… Fue tan lindo la manera en la que arregló nuestro lugar favorito, en aquélla cueva que descubrimos hace ya tantos años… con velas, flores, comida… y en el centro una manta destinada para entregar nuestras almas. Todo era perfecto, por eso no dudé en arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo tiernamente.

Ese besó fue cobrando fuerza conforme el tiempo iba transcurriendo y poco a poco iba sintiendo un fuego correr por completo en mi interior, mis manos comenzaron a hacer algo que ninguno esperaba, circulando por su espalda con confianza, él lo disfrutaba pues me mordía con pasión los labios, pronto dejó mis labios y se apoderó por completo de mis hombros y de mi cuello, haciendo que una oleada de deseo nos embriagara. Mis manos subieron hasta sus cabellos jalándolos firmemente, conforme él me acariciaba.

_-Te amo…- _dijo antes de hacerme suya con fuerza, provocándome el mayor dolor de mi vida, y a la vez el mayor placer que hubiera experimentado jamás.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Quería borrar de mi mente todos los momentos que viví con él… los pasteles de lodo, las escondidas, cuando me enseñó a nadar, cuando acampábamos por el bosque… El salto de acantilado, el día que me pidió ser su novia, nuestro primer beso, la primera pelea, los bailes de navidad, recordaba con claridad el calor de sus abrazos, la bondad de sus ojos, la ternura de su sonrisa, lo varonil de su voz, su estruendosa risa, lo fuerte y valiente que era… nuestra primera vez… lo recordaba tanto, y sentía que a pesar del dolor que me provocaban sus recuerdos, sabía que de mi mente jamás se irían, por más que lo intentara, sabía que jamás me olvidaría de Jacob Black…

**

* * *

**

Qué tal les pareció mi historia????

Espero sea de su agrado, sinceramente es algo fuera de lo común, ya lo verán conforme vaya avanzando... Si les gusta o no por favor dejen su Review, pues es un aliciente además de que es agradable leerlos....

Los kiero!!!!!

Julie

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...


	2. Tropezón

_Hola!!!! _

_Pues muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la enorme molestia de leer este fic, les pido de la misma forma que si tienen tiempo y quieren hacerlo dejen su valiosísima **review,** para saber si la historia va siendo de su agrado o no... probablemente no les ha ido gustando del todo o talves me ekivoco, de ahí la importancia de sus opiniones... y bueno en este capítulo por fin aparecen los Cullen, aunke de una manera diferente... _

**_ACLARACIONES: Esta es una historia toalmente mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugaré con ellos..._**

**_Cualquier similitud con otra historia, pues no sé... mi vida fue un completo caos, y me sucedió algo parecido que hizo posible esta historia magnífica...._**

**_Actualizaciones cada 2 días... (aunke habrá excepciones y se publicará antes...)_**

_Disfruten del capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**TROPEZÓN**

Pronto se escuchó la voz del capitán diciendo que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, sequé con el reverso de mi chaqueta las lágrimas que reinaban en mi rostro, y al aterrizar saqué mi espejo del bolsillo y miré la hinchazón de mis ojos y me dije a mí misma que nunca más iba a llorar, por lo menos no por él. Bajé del avión, y tomé mis maletas que eran únicamente 2, ya que mamá no era precisamente rica y papá mucho menos con su sueldo como jefe de policía y una familia numerosa; pero no importaba lo diminuto de mi guardaropa, no importaba si eso era equivalente de tener una familia tan hermosa como la que tengo.

Nadie me esperaba en New Hampshire, así que salí del aeropuerto a tomar un taxi, había un montón de gente, principalmente jóvenes, era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que estaba una de las mejores universidades del país: Darmouth.

Había pocos en la zona de los taxis, así que me posicioné, sin saber cómo ni por qué sentí un golpe fuerte en mi espalda, ocasionando que me cayera –mis reflejos después del dolor no eran nada bueno, si antes era en ocasiones torpe, ahora era totalmente patosa- me senté en el suelo para ver qué era lo que me había atropellado, para ver la espalda de una niña de cabellos desordenados negros.

_-Debes de tener más cuidado pe…-_ justo cuando iba a decirle pequeña, la chica volteó y descubrí que no era una niña, se trataba tal vez de una chica como de mi edad, sólo que era de estatura incluso más baja de mi 1.60, volteé a ver sus zapatos, claramente una niña no estaría usando unos tacones de 15 cm de la última edición de prada, o yo qué sé –nunca he conocido marcas, de hecho no soy amante de la moda-, su ropa era casual, pero eso sí muy fina, y qué decir de su rostro… era absolutamente perfecto, pese a que no llevaba nada de maquillaje… esta chica debía ser como una modelo o algo así.

-_Lo siento, no era mi intención tirarte _– dijo algo divertida, su voz era como de campanas tintineando. Me levanté del suelo, y la ayudé a levantarse a ella, me sonrió –_Es que llevaba algo de prisa, vine a despedir a mis papás… por cierto mi nombre es Alice – _tendió su mano y sonrió.

-_I… Bella, me llamo Bella…- _Le sonreí y pronto me sorprendí de lo natural que fue, es que esta chica era muy agradable, sin lugar a dudas uno podría llegar a ser amiga de ella.

-_Qué nombre tan raro, pero sin lugar a dudas hermoso… ¿Adónde vas? Disculpa mi intromisión, desde luego no tienes por qué contestar…_

_-Voy a Darmouth, bueno, las clases comienzan pasado mañana, pro decidí venirme antes para instalarme.-_ No sabía la razón de que le quisiera decir la verdad, bueno sin lugar a dudas Alice era alguien bien agradable.

_-¿En serio? Wow!!! ¡Qué genial! Yo también voy allá, si quieres podemos tomar el mismo taxi… ¿Eres nueva entonces? ¡Yo también!_ –Dijo mientras daba saltitos a mi alrededor, parecía una niña pequeña y comencé a experimentar una especie de miedo.

_-Sí, soy nueva… Entré en letras, y me asignaron al edificio J cuarto 205… ¿me podrías decir dónde está?_- Sentí de nuevo miedo al ver la sonrisa surcar por su rostro.

-_ Por supuesto vecina, yo estudiaré economía pero también vivo en ese edificio, y mi cuarto es el 217, que está justo enfrente del tuyo…_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí… creo que el que te tirara no fue una simple coincidencia… auguro que seremos muy buenas amigas…_

_-Apostaría que tienes razón…- _Le dije, mientras sonreía, me sentía dichosa de que en mi primer día en esta nueva ciudad hiciera una amiga, justo ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez el destino me tenía preparado algo. Subimos al taxi y éste comenzó el camino, asomé mi cara al paisaje, que era nuevo para mí, podría enamorarme fácilmente de sus bosques y de este clima, que no era tan caliente como Jacksonville, pero tampoco tan frío como Forks, justo entonces salió a una calle donde el sol nos daba de frente, sentí como el calor poco a poco iba a ejerciendo su poder en mí, cerré los ojos y el sol brilló con más fuerza… comenzaba a creer que era buen presagio, comenzaba a tener esperanzas de un mañana prometedor…

* * *

_Qué tal les pareció el capítulo??? Bueno como Bella, las esperanzas no deben perderse jamás, por que aunque a veces sufrimos muchísimo, la vida no tiene un final escrito y todo puede cambiar tarde o temprano....._

_Los kiere locamente:_

_**Julie RoCas  
**Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
_

_**Haciendo propaganda de mis historias:**_

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...

**

* * *

**


	3. La llamada

Hola!!! muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, probablemente los primeros capítulos les sean algo tediosos, pero conforme la historia vaya avanzando verán un poco más de acción, además que esta historia está llena de amor y de un poco de dolor, por que sólo aquél que sufre por amor es capaz de valorarlo y disfrutarlo... También a quellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar su valiosa** review**, que insisto es la única recompensa y además es el insentivo a seguir escribiendo o no hacerlo...

**ACLARACIONES: Esta es una historia toalmente mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugaré con ellos... Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo real, y los personajes son Todos Humanos...**

**Cualquier similitud con otra historia, pues no sé, esta historia ya la había escrito sólo que era con otros personajes... **

**Actualizaciones cada 2 días, aunque conforme pase el tiempo y mi imaginación puede que sea antes.**

Agradeciendo el tiempo para leerla me despido, disfruten de este capítulo...

Buen día....

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**LA LLAMADA**

-_Sí mamá te lo juro, así conocí a Alice, ya sabes, una hazaña más de Isabella Marie Swan- _Le dije a mamá casi al borde de la risa.

-_Hay hija, te prometo que pensé que nunca más ibas a estar así, creía que te había perdido…_

_-No mamá, puede que haya sido herida, pero no estoy muerta, y ¿sabes qué? El hecho de haber hecho en mi primer día una nueva amiga, me da motivos para pensar que hay algo mejor esperándome en algún lugar…-_ le dije sinceramente.

_-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por oírte así, me haces sentir más tranquila y claro que hay cosas mejores, hija, eres muy joven y tienes muchas cosas por vivir nunca lo olvides. Por cierto hoy me habló tu papá, está algo triste porque no habías querido hablar con él- _Aush… eso me entristeció, desde luego que yo también extrañaba a mi familia de Forks y más a mi papá, pero es que no quería hablar con ellos, no en mi estado, no quería que tuviera más motivos para que cometiera una locura.

-_Sí, me lo imagino, pero no temas colgándote a ti le hablaré._

_-Por favor cielo, sabes cuánto te ama y lo unido que es a ti. Cuídate mucho por favor, diviértete y disfruta esta nueva etapa, Phil te manda saludos, Te amo._

_-Yo también mamá, dile a Phil que gracias por el disco, está muy bueno._

_.-Yo le diré, saludas a Alice de mi parte.- _Justo entonces colgó, me entró la urgencia de hablar con papá y marqué el número, esperaba encontrarlo aún en casa, pues ya pasaba de la hora de comida.

-¿_Bueno?_

_-¿Chica lobo?- _Aún recordaba el viejo apodo de Leah, pues cuando éramos pequeñas ella amaba a los hombres lobo, se le hacían muy sexys.

-¡_Oh Dios mío! ¿Chica vampiro? Tonta, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, por qué me dejaste ¿eh?_

_-Sabes por qué…- _comencé a arrepentirme de haber hecho esa llamada, no podría engañar a Leah como a mis padres, no podría evitar llorar y controlarme cuando era lo que más quería.

-_No, no, no… ¡olvídalo eh! Dime, ¿qué tal estuvo la playa? ¿Había chicos guapos? ¿Compraste un nuevo traje de baño? ¿Ya llegaste a New Hampshire? ¿Qué tal el ambiente universitario? _

_-Calma pequeña… a ver… no fui a la playa, me la pasé llorando, hoy tomé el avión temprano y conocí a una chica genial, te caería de pelos, se llama Alice, es mi vecina, y bueno hoy arreglaré mi cuarto pues mañana es el primer día…_

_-Te irá genial hermanita, me da gusto que comiences a hacer nuevos amigos, y procura hacerte popular, porque dentro de un año te alcanzo, ya sabes perdí creo que dos años pero creo que eres una mala influencia para mí, quiero volver a la escuela…_

_-jajajaja… Claro, pero échale ganas a la escuela ¿eh? Que entrar es medio difícil_

_-Por supuesto… _

_-¿Qué tal está Sam?_

_-Amm, pregunta equivocada…_

_-¿Qué pasó Leah?_

_-Pues al parecer en el verano que estuvo mi prima aquí, ¿recuerdas a Emily? Bien, pues descubrió que probablemente no estaba tan enamorado de mí como creía, y terminamos._

_-Ese… bastardo… ¿Te engañó con tu prima?_

_-No claro que no, terminó antes conmigo, y comenzó a pretenderla, ahora están saliendo, aunque aún no son novios. Pero no la odio, y no lo haré jamás, Sam es un hombre maravilloso, y claro que entiendo que cualquiera se podría enamorar de él, además si no me amaba más, era mejor terminar ¿no?_

Esa frase me dolió enormemente y guardé silencio, cómo era posible que Jake hubiera jugado así conmigo, incluso Sam, que era dos años mayor que Leah era un caballero y prefirió ser honesto ante todo que buscar el camino fácil y engañar.

-_Hermanita, ¿dije algo que te molestara?- _Dijo Leah algo preocupada

_-Claro que no, es imposible enojarse con la lobita más sexy que hay… Me da gusto haber hablado contigo, pero ¿está papá por ahí?_

_-Sí claro, como ya estás en la universidad, ya no quieres hablar conmigo…- _dijo fingiendo dolor

-_¡Qué dramática eres! No seas patética, puedo estar en cualquier parte del mundo, tener un sinfín de amigas y aún así seguirías siendo mi favorita, eso lo sabes de sobra._

_-Desde luego, sólo que me gusta oírlo, te quiero, te paso a papá, buena suerte...- _Se escuchó el movimiento en el teléfono y una respiración detrás.

-_¿Papá?_

_-¿Bells? Hija, qué gusto me da oírte, cielo, sé que no la estás pasando precisamente bien, pero siempre recuerda lo mucho que te amo.-_ Era extraño oír a papá decir esas cosas, él no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones, principalmente conmigo, sinceramente me conmovió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve ganas de llorar de alegría.

-_Cielo santo, sea quien sea usted no es mi papá… pero es su voz, ¡Oh Dios mío! Fue secuestrado por extraterrestres…- _le dije tomándole el pelo, desde luego me reí cuando terminé de decir esas tonterías y claro que él también se rió.

_-Mi pequeña campanita, tu risa volvió… cielo me da gusto que estés así, contenta, porque nadie merece que estés triste, nadie… y se lo dejé bien claro a Billy cuando quiso interceder por su hijo, no ha vuelto a llamar, creo que esto ya lo hicimos personal._

_-Papá, eso no está bien… Tú y Billy han sido amigos desde la invención de la luz, no es justo que por las tarugadas de sus hijos pierdan esa hermosa amistad._

_-No mi cielo, lo que no es justo es que tenga un idiota por hijo… Y encima me dijo que era mentira…- _Siguió hablando pero perdí el hilo de la conversación, pues los recuerdos inundaron mi mente justo en ese momento…

Era viernes, 25 de mayo… cumplíamos 3 años de estar juntos, todo estaba planeado: él pasaría por mí en su flamante moto negra y nos iríamos en ella hasta Port Angeles a comer a un restaurante elegante de aquél lugar, ese día estuvo soleado, lo cual es muy raro en Foks, casi nunca me arreglaba, pues nunca he sido precisamente seguidora de la moda, mi estilo siempre era jeans, camisa de franela y botas de lluvia, claro sin olvidar el impermeable. Ese día me arreglé diferente, me puse una falda caqui, la única que tenía; una blusa negra ligera y unos zapatos cómodos pero lindos, tomé la bolsa que usaba muy de vez en cuando y salí en mi vieja pick up, junto con Seth y Leah. El día fue normal… clases, almuerzo, pláticas superficiales… y por fin llegó la hora de gimnasia, cómo la odiaba… esta vez me emocionó pues significaba que faltaba sólo una hora para verlo.

Pero este día la clase duró menos de lo esperado, me metí a las regaderas y me arreglé nuevamente, me dirigí a la cafetería para ver a Leah (pues trabajaba como ayudante ahí) y le dije que me acompañara para darle las llaves de la camioneta, íbamos juntas riendo y molestándonos como siempre… me acerqué a la camioneta y vi algo para lo que ni en 100 años hubiera estado preparada: yo conocía esa moto que estaba parada justo a un lado de mi camioneta, un montón de cosas pasaron a la vez, pero fui consciente de cada una…

Conocí claramente esos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza, mientras se hundían en aquél perfecto femenino cuerpo, conocía de sobra esos cabellos largos negros… pero lo que más me dolió fue que conocía quién era la única persona en ese estúpido pueblo que tenía el pelo en rizos castaños claros, mi mejor amiga, Jessica…

Se besaban apasionadamente, pero no sólo eso, ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras él la sujetaba por su trasero… No vi más y subí al coche, manejé con mi rumbo fijo, directamente a casa, tomé mis valijas y las llené de mi ropa, fue todo en menos de una hora. No lloré, era fuerte y estaba tratando de contener todo lo que estaba a punto de ahogarme. Regresé a la realidad hasta que estaba volando rumbo a Jacksonville.

-_Hija… te estoy hablando…_

_-Sí papá, no te preocupes, la beca fue completa y no necesito en serio del depósito, además cuando tenga mi horario buscaré un trabajo. Dile a Seth que lo quiero y extraño, y a Sue, que me disculpe por todo, dile lo mucho que la quiero, estaré en contacto con ustedes…_

_-Sí cielo, pórtate bien y te amo, no lo olvides…- _terminó la llamada, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

Qué tal??? les gustó el capítulo??? vamos viendo poco a poco el pasado de Bella, y las razones por las que se siente tan perdida... Agradesco sus **reviews**...

Los kiere locamente:

**Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]**

Haciendo promoción de mis otras historias:

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Esta es nueva, no la han visto mucho, amm de hecho creo que no les ha gustado del todo, a mí me encantó escribir el primer cap, por eso le seguiré oh sí... amm... es sobre una sexy Edward y una loca Bella, se pondrá algo intensa conforme avance... wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...


	4. Remodelación

Hola!!! muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, probablemente los primeros capítulos les sean algo tediosos, pero conforme la historia vaya avanzando verán un poco más de acción, además que esta historia está llena de amor y de un poco de dolor, por que sólo aquél que sufre por amor es capaz de valorarlo y disfrutarlo... También a quellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar su valiosa** review**, que insisto es la única recompensa y además es el insentivo a seguir escribiendo o no hacerlo...

**ACLARACIONES: Esta es una historia toalmente mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugaré con ellos... Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo real, y los personajes son Todos Humanos...**

**Cualquier similitud con otra historia, pues no sé, esta historia ya la había escrito sólo que era con otros personajes... **

**Actualizaciones cada 2 días, aunque conforme pase el tiempo y mi imaginación puede que sea antes.**

Agradeciendo el tiempo para leerla me despido, disfruten de este capítulo...

Buen día....

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Remodelación**

Me paré del sofá en el que me encontraba, no sin antes verificar mi rostro en el espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta, no estaba tan mal, sólo los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas no derramadas, abrí la puerta preparada para fingir una sonrisa…

_-Hola de nuevo…- _Alice me sonrió e instantáneamente le devolví la sonrisa, realmente me sorprendía la facilidad con la que recuperaba mi humor anterior, fui consciente de la mirada sobresaltada que me dirigía, supuse que se debía a mis ojos_- ¿Vengo en un mal momento?_

_-Para nada Alice… -_ le sonreí- _lo que pasa es que soy una niña de mami y pues los extraño mucho… pero ya pasará- _no era una mentira como tal, en el fondo –aunque muy en el fondo- me entristecía separarme de mi familia…

-_Disculpa… lo entiendo… bueno mejor no nos pongamos tristes ¿ok? Ya arreglaste tu cuarto… veo que no, bien pongámonos a trabajar…_

No entendía lo literal de sus palabras hasta que realmente nos pusimos a trabajar, quise decirle que no llevaba artículos de limpieza y que debía ir a algún supermercado, pero no me había dado cuenta que ella había traído una escoba y una cubeta con algunos líquidos detergentes, limpiamos y lavamos cada rincón del cuarto hasta que quedó brillante. Posicionamos la cama en el lugar que ella dijo era ideal, cerca de una hermosa ventana que daba hacia el lado sur del campus –donde había un hermoso bosque-, debía sacar las viejas sábanas que mamá me había dado de mi cuarto en Jacksonville así como unas cortinas, pero antes de que esto fuera posible, Alice estaba sacando de una bolsa bastante fina unas telas…

-_¿Qué haces Alice?- _la miré perpleja

-_Bueno, es que antes de venir aquí no estaba segura de qué color le quedaría al cuarto y he comprado unas cuantas, obviamente no las ocuparé todas, así que…_

_-Pero…_

Me miró con una cara de borrego a medio morir antes de que pudiera ponerme en mi plan de digna y decir que no… Eran desde luego hermosas, color azul petróleo, y combinaban a la perfección con el cuarto que era de un azul desvaído pero bastante lindo; estaba entretenida poniéndolas que no me percaté cuando Alice había salido del cuarto y había ido por un edredón que le hacía juego y un cojín enorme de azul oscuro, obviamente no pude decirle que no, era imposible tratar de negociar con ella… Pusimos las cortinas, para qué decir que también eran de Alice – de cuadros de colores donde destacaban los azules, se veían bastante monas, acomodé los únicos libros que llevaba en la que destacaban la colección de Jane Austin, mi viejo ejemplar de "Cumbres borrascosas", unos cuántos de Shakespiare y sin olvidarnos de la hermosura de "Jane Eyre"… aún así sólo logré llenar un estante de los 4 que formaban el librero, supuse que cuando fuera a la universidad tendría algunos más, ahí mismo puse algunos objetos que no podría alejar jamás de mí: la cubeta verde con dos lobos –uno gris y uno café claro- y mi Drácula (que representaban a mis dos hermanos y a mí misma); El viejo trofeo del bate con la pelota que Phil me había obsequiado hacia tantos años, el atrapasueños con una base que me había dado Sue, la única foto donde mis padres estaban juntos cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí que ella misma me dio, la esfera de cristal con el castillo incluido que papá me había dado de pequeña por que el decía que yo era una princesa y que viviría un hermoso cuento de hadas y aunque yo estaba segura de que esto no era cierto, pues me recordaba a mi padre, unos portarretratos más con fotos de mi familia y amigos, y aunque me doliera en el alma… el pequeño baúl… que Billy me había dado hace algunos años… lo puse en el último estante, y tuve que voltear hacia otro lado para no permitir que las lágrimas surgieran... Sabía perfectamente que ahí se encontraban todas las cartas que él me había dado, así como mi último obsequio de cumpleaños: la pulsera de plata con el lobito de madera tallado por él mismo…

Mientras yo hacía todo esto sinceramente estaba abstraída, no había sido consciente de qué estaba haciendo Alice, pero cuando dejé todo aquello en su lugar ella no estaba ahí, esperé algunos minutos, hasta que oí ruidos en el pasillo… Porque no… Creo que a estas alturas nada debe de sorprenderme de ella…

_-Ahí está bien, muchas gracias… quédese con el cambio de propina…_

-_Alice… ¿qué es todo esto…? Yo no puedo darme el lujo de comprar estas cosas…_

_-Bella… cállate, no te estoy cobrando nada, ¿eres mi amiga no? Además esto estaba muy vacío… Apurémonos, que ya comienzo a tener hambre…_

El piso de madera pronto fue adornado por algunos tapetes de distintas formas y colores, el foco convencional fue sustituido por una lámpara color verde que iba a juego con todo lo demás, había un escritorio de madera que increíblemente combinaba con la cama y el librero, en él había una lámpara como restirador color azul; también había una silla de rueditas color azul marino… Comenzaba a marearme todo aquello, era mucho más de lo que esperaba… Así que decidí ir al baño a lavarme la cara y respirar, abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar –los baños eran compartidos y estaban al final del pasillo junto con las regaderas-… Me sentía mal de dejar a Alice todo aquello, pero es que era mucho… Fui rápidamente y cuando sentí que el mareo había cedido regresé… Abrí la puerta y quise desmayarme… Ya estaba todo despejado…

Alice estaba sonriente y se veía satisfecha con todo su trabajo; yo me sostuve de la puerta porque temía caerme, aquello no parecía nada mío… el reloj plateado colgando de la pared del librero y el escritorio, un sofá de dos plazas bastante colorido y moderno, los 3 cubos del centro que eran como sillas, frente a ellos una tv de plasma en la pared que estaba adornada con algunos cuadros de formas…

-_Bien… hemos terminado… _- Alice me sonrió, yo sentía como la sangre me abandonaba el rostro, agradecía no tener nada en el estómago, si no seguramente ya lo habría devuelto… no podía contestarle nada…- _Por cierto Bella, tendrás que prestarme una de tus maletas, es que verás… puse tu ropa en el clóset, pero… pues todo indica que tendremos que ir de compras… _- la miré y me sonrió…- _Pero no te preocupes… tenemos toda la tarde de mañana…_

_-No Alice… ya te has pasado de la raya… ni creas que dejaré que gastes un centavo en mí, quitaremos todo esto y lo devolveré a la tienda… y ni pienses en nada que tenga que ver con ropa… yo sé que esta es una universidad carísima, pero no estoy aquí precisamente por poder pagar la matrícula…- _Tuve que respirar, no podía creer que estaba gritando… sé que ella lo hacía de buena gana, pero no podía permitírselo… no porque ella era mi amiga y desde luego que yo no era una interesada, me miró y pese a que quiso mostrarse triste no pudo contener la sonrisa que estalló.

-_Bella… nadie habla nada de pagar… Este es mi dinero y yo sé qué hago con él… tú eres mi amiga y bueno, siempre he querido tener una amiga como tú… sabes… muchas chicas me huían porque siempre he tenido dinero… pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy comprando… _

_-Y yo no quiero que pienses que soy una interesada…_

_-Bueno no pienso eso…_

_-Ni yo pienso eso de ti…_

_-Entonces ni una palabra más… nos arreglamos y vamos a comer que muero de hambre…_

_-Pero… _

_-Nada…_

_-Está bien Alice- _de nuevo la sensación de no poder decirle que no… pero pondría límites…- _ya redecoraste mi cuarto, pero eso sí, ni se te ocurra interceder por mi ropa, es lo que yo puedo tener…_

_-Está bien… ya veremos más adelante…_

Alice quedó de tocar en cuanto se vistiera para que fuéramos juntas a cenar. Todavía tenía la impresión de que ese no era mi cuarto, parecía más como una foto de revista, tomé mi neceser de aseo y me dirigí a las regaderas…

* * *

PD. Hoy de regalo un capítulo más... síganlo... =D


	5. El club Vampiro

Bueno Chicos, aquí es donde empieza lo verdaderamente interesante, así que a partir de aquí no se pierdan lo que sigue de la historia eh!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**El Club Vampiro**

Terminé de arreglarme, no me había tardado nada, después de todo no era de las que le gustaban tardarse siglos en ponerse capas de maquillaje, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi amiga que ya llevaba una hora y media en eso. Mi estómago comenzó a dar señales de vida, señales que se fueron intensificando y que ahora eran unos bastante audibles gruñidos. Miraba mi viejo libro de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ sin prestarle atención de verdad, pues de tanto en tanto lo que veía era el reloj que inteligentemente Alice había colocado en la pared.

Pronto arrojé el libro y comencé a caminar por la habitación, me sentía patética, pero tenía mucha hambre… Justo cuando había tomado la determinación de ir sin mi amiga, tocaron la puerta. Tomé mi vieja chamarra, mi cartera y abrí. Desde el momento en que la vi me cuestioné si de verdad íbamos a comer o a un desfile de modas…

-_Alice… ¿a dónde vamos?- _la miré nerviosa, no tenía idea si las cafeterías de ahí eran elegantes o algo por el estilo.

-_A una cafetería de las afueras del campus, ¿por qué?- _la noté nerviosa mientras hablaba

_-Amm… nada, sólo preguntaba…- _me miró escéptica, dimos por terminada aquella plática en ese momento y seguimos caminando, realmente estaba intrigada, si bien conocía a Alice solo de ese día tenía la certeza de que ella hablaba hasta por los codos así que… ¿porqué su actitud…? Me estaba rompiendo los sesos pensando en la respuesta cuando ella terminó con el silencio…

-_Es ahí enfrente… vamos…_

_-Espera Alice…- _le sujeté la muñeca- _¿he hecho algo malo?_

_-No Bella… _-me miró desconcertada

_-Es que estás actuando raro conmigo Alice, casi no hablas…_

_-Es que… bueno Bella, estoy un poquito nerviosa… eso es todo…_

_-Pero por qué…_

De pronto una voz nos sobresaltó a ambas haciendo imposible que concluyera mi pregunta, era una voz bastante varonil pero tierna a la vez…

-¡_Duendecilla…!_

_-¡Gigantón!_- no pude dejar pasar la mirada envenenada de mi amiga, al momento volteó y me sonrió, me sujetó la muñeca de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho anteriormente y cruzamos la calle que nos separaba de aquél chico y de la cafetería.

Si de lejos aquél sujeto se veía imponente, de cerca lo era 100 veces más, era bastante alto –creo haberle llegado a la altura del estómago-, para qué hablar del cuerpo (sin dudar era muy trabajado y por ende simplemente perfecto), y su rostro… parecía el de un niño por los hoyuelos en las mejillas, sus ojos color miel, su boca rosada y todo esto en un marco de rizos hermosos… bueno en conclusión el chico ese –aunque yo no supiera mucho de hombres- era bastante guapo.

_-¡Hey Alice…! Esta mañana quería hablar con mis papás y me enteré que ya te los habías llevado…- _la miró con reproche.

-_El que seas un irresponsable y que seamos hermanos, no indica que seamos igual de brutos… Mañana era el congreso de papá y tenía que estar ahí… Además supuse que estarías bastante entretenido, ¿querías que mamá fuera a tu departamento anoche?_

_-Enana… todo te lo tomas muy personal… sabes perfecto que sólo bromeo…- _Y en eso le dio un gran abrazo de oso a mi amiga, ella se veía bastante sonriente, los nervios se seguían viendo en el fondo de sus ojos, pero luchaba bastante por ocultarlos. De pronto la alzó y le dio una vuelta completa, cuando la soltó le hizo un movimiento en la cabeza con su puño.

-_Soy una grosera… Mira Emmett, ella es Bella… Me la he encontrado esta mañana cuando dejé a mis papás…_

_-Hola Bella…- _extendió su mano y yo que observaba al suelo justo ahora alcé la mirada de su mano a la cara, para cuando llegué a esta él estaba serio y sin quererlo me dio miedo, él se percató de esto y me sonrió, se veía bastante tierno, así que le devolví la sonrisa y estiré mi mano. Él me atrapó en un abrazo muy parecido al de su hermana, me sentí extrañamente bien…- _Bienvenida… _-y por qué no, mi estómago hizo acto de presencia emitiendo un gruñido bastante terrorífico, razón por la cual no evité el flujo acelerado de sangre a mi cara, a estas alturas debía parecer como un tomate…-_Creo que un estómago ha reclamado, mejor deberíamos pasar a comer… Bella, creo que este año será bastante divertido contigo aquí…- _al decir aquello nos dio la espalda y rodeó nuestros hombros con un abrazo descuidado.

Antes de entrar a la cafetería distinguí el nombre de aquella con una grabado bastante sangriento que decía "Club Vampiro", quedé sorprendida pues la cafetería era bastante elegante, con mobiliario antiguo y de distintas formas -ningún mueble era igual al otro, pero de alguna manera combinaban a la perfecció sorprendieron las luces que eran bastante bajas y en tonos rojizos. A la derecha de la entrada había una ostentosa barra de color negro, detrás había unos cuantos camareros vestidos con ropas elegantes y maquillados blancos como la cal. Al fondo había un escenario pequeño; caminamos a ese rumbo y nos sentamos en la mesa de enfrente. Aquél lugar que si bien era pequeño era hermoso.

La cena fue bastante rica y agradable en compañía de aquellos hermanos, quienes bromeaban tomándose el pelo en todo momento. De repente Alice se puso rígida y agachó la mirada, una joven de cabellos rubio-rojizos tomó un micrófono en el escenario que para ese momento se iluminó.

_-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos una noche más de "caza" aquí, en su Club Vampiro…_- ni siquiera me había percatado que el lugar estaba algo lleno, principalmente por jóvenes, en el escenario aquella joven ya no estaba, fue remplazada por un supermodelo… Un hombre bastante guapo, rubio, altísimo y de un cuerpo delgado pero con músculos, y unos ojos de un azul intenso, que denotaban dolor, en conjunto era otro chico guapo -bueno, ¿qué todos en aquél pueblo eran guapos o salidos de la televisión?- Estaba tan abstraída por esta visión que no había notado que no parpadeaba, hasta que me percaté que alguien estaba más impactada que yo… Alice ni siquiera se había movido y seguía mirando al suelo, Emmett ni enterado de todo aquello pues seguía comiendo.

El joven miró directamente a Alice y sonrió, yo los miraba de ella a él, hasta que habló…

-_Gracias a ti Tya por invitarnos a este lugar tan genial…¿Cómo están todos? Esta noche quiero dedicar mi show a una amiga muy querida_ - su mirada entonces se llenó de alegría, comenzó a cantar y a tocar la guitarra, se oía bastante bien… no entendía la razón pero podría jurar que aquél chico cantaba directamente a la mesa donde yo estaba, de hecho sabía a quién le cantaba…

-_Alice… -_ una voz bastante hermosa llamó desde el frente de la cafetería, y su procedencia no podía ser de alguien más… Una chica rubia -que seguramente era la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas de Darmouth, si no que de todo New Hampshire- Alta, de tez bastante blanca, con ojos color azul, justo del mismo tono que los del cantante… y para qué hablar del cuerpo escultural que era resaltado por el uniforme verde de porrista del _Big Green_… poco a poco se iba acercando a nosotros y con cada paso mi autoestima disminuía puntos, muchos puntos- _Oh… creía que no llegaba…cielo santo, ¿acaba de comenzar cierto? _

_-Si Rose… no te preocupes…-_Contestó Alice mientras le sonreía a aquella chica

_-¿Me han pedido mi sándwich…? Muero de hambre… ya ni tiempo me dio de cambiarme, el entrenamiento de hoy ha estado muy pesado, las nuevas no dan ni una… _

_-Pobre de ti… yo lo pedí, pero creo que el troglodita que tienes por novio se lo ha devorado…_- lo dijo mientras sonreía y señalaba a la barra _– Pero no te preocupes, son suerte hasta te trae un poco del pastel de zanahoria… ya sabes, por el remordimiento de consciencia…-_ambas estaban riendo y comenzaron a platicar de cosas que yo no entendía, dejé de prestarles atención y comencé a reflexionar las canciones del músico, que eran bastante buenas-_ Soy una tonta… Rose, te presento a Bella Swan, Bella ella es mi cuñis Rosalie Hale…_

La chica supermodelo volteó sonriente a verme y puedo jurar como su rostro fue distorsionado por una mueca de desprecio, me quería morir…

-_¿Eres nueva?-_ preguntó con la misma mirada, no sabía qué contestarle y podría jurar que mi voz no encontraría la salida así que sólo asentí, justo en ese momento sonrió feliz y me abrazó –_Genial Alice, un nuevo proyecto… qué feliz soy… por lo visto este año será fenomenal… Bienvenida Bella…_ -me había desconcertado el término que utilizó para referirse a mí, pero al parecer todo indicaba que Rose me aceptaba.

Pronto regresó Emmett y miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir a su novia y como bien Alice lo había dicho le llevó pastel de calabaza. Por donde quiera que los miraras se notaba todo el amor de ellos, sobre todo por las apasionadas demostraciones que hacían… podría haberme sentido mal, triste e incluso pude haber experimentado envidia; pero nunca sucedió, me sentía feliz de que por lo menos en el mundo había una pareja así, era una perspectiva esperanzadora.

Pasó otro rato y observé el reloj, eran a penas las 9:08 de la noche; justo entonces el chico concluyó su concierto siendo relevado enseguida, el caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa cuando fue atajado por una chica morena, de rasgos latinos que le dijo algo que provocó que se le descompusiera el rostro, pronto desaparecieron.

-_Vaya… creo que veremos a Jazz en otro momento…_- dijo Rosalie e inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a Alice, que ahora estaba triste. Poco rato después salimos de la cafetería y Rose dijo que no nos dejarían ir solas así que nos llevaron en el espectacular convertible rojo de ella. Al llegar a nuestro edificio nos despedimos y caminamos juntas. No sabía qué decir, de hecho todo en esta noche había sido una suposición mía, pero seguía pensando que algo ocurría con Alice así que no pude contenerme justo cuando iba a despedirme de ella pues ya estábamos en las puertas de nuestros cuartos

-_Alice… ¿qué es lo que sucede con el chico del club?_

_-No se te ha pasado Bella… ¿Tan obvia soy?_

_-No es eso, tal vez he estado prestando demasiada atención… Desde luego que no estás obligada a decírmelo... _– Me arrepentí de haber iniciado la conversación pues me estaba comportando como una chismosa

-¿_Puedo entrar?- _no dije nada, solo asentí y abrí la puerta._- A propósito, ¿qué te pareció el Club? ¿No te importó que estuvieran con nosotros Rose y Emmett?- _De nuevo era la Alice extrovertida e hiperactiva de la mañana.

-_Tranquila, El club fue…-_le dije seria, ella me miraba con temor, pronto sonreí-_ Genialosísimo, muy original y la comida deliciosa, eso pienso del club, y de los chicos, bueno ellos son increíbles, tu hermano es muy gracioso y divertido y bueno Rose… ella es simplemente interesante…- _Sí, no había otra palabras para describirla, pues aparentaba totalmente lo opuesto a lo que era.

_-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien, y bueno particularmente Emmett tiene mucha energía, así que no temas si se la pasa molestándote, no es nada personal; y Rosalie es una chica maravillosa, pero creo que por su físico intimida bastante, por eso muy pocas chicas se le acercan e intentan ser sus amigas; creo que al te los has ganado al igual que a mí- _Sonreí, me parecía genial tener tres nuevos amigos siendo sólo el primer día, la miré y tenía una expresión inexplicable- _El chico de la barra es Jazz… Jasper Hale, el hermano gemelo de Rose, y bueno… algún día tendré el valor de contarte la historia completa, pero básicamente se resume a que era mi mejor amigo, tuvimos un conflicto y dejamos de hablarnos por años… _

_-¿Y la canción…?_

_-Para ser una chica que habla poco sabes demasiado…- _no quería que me tachara de imprudente ni de chismosa, realmente Alice me importaba y había sido testigo de sus nervios y sobre todo de la tristeza que la embriagó cuando él no llegó a la mesa- _Bueno… digamos que estas vacaciones arreglamos algunas cosas, y nos volvimos a hablar… - _Alice bajó la mirada nuevamente nerviosa…

-_Te gusta… _- se escuchó como una afirmación no como una pregunta, ella mantuvo la vista gacha y no contestó…- _Discúlpame Alice… no quiero meterme en aquellas cosas que sean privadas para ti, estoy siendo algo metiche…_

_-Claro que no Bella, no me importa, rogaba por una amiga como tú, porque Rosalie es genial, pero poco imparcial en este tema, siendo ella su hermana… y contestando a tu pregunta… no… no es que me guste… bueno no sólo eso… yo estoy enamorada de él… _- subió el rostro y no pude ver más allá de la sincera tristeza que lo inundaba.- _Pero… como pudiste ver… él sale con alguien más, ella lo es todo para él… algo a lo que no puedo aspirar._

No sabía qué decirle, así que dejé que llorara… probablemente era la persona menos indicada para consolar a alguien en estos momentos, pero sabía lo que se sentía estar quebrada por dentro y no poder exteriorizarlo. Tuve la certeza de que podría desahogar y sacar algunos recuerdos que me abrumaran con ella, pero en esta noche triste no soportaría el ramalazo de dolor por revivir el pasado, así que no lo hice, nos despedimos y cansada de mi primer día como Bella, me fui a la cama. Esa noche fue la primera en la que no tuve pesadillas.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios!!!!


	6. Primera impresión

Hola a todos!!!! cómo se han pasado estos primeros días del 2010? espero ke estén comenzando a ver la manera de lograr sus propósitos desde ahora, para ke no nos agarren las prisas al final de año jejeje, en lo que a mí concierne estoy intentando escribir más para publicar más seguido y no dejarlos colgados jejeje, por lo pronto akí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ke en lo particular me está encantando, espero saber lo que ustedes opinen de ella con un **_Review_** por que de esta forma sé si les gusta o no, e intento mejorar... Muchas gracias a los ke se han tomado el tiempo de leerme y más de dejar una notita, en serio ke motiva... y bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con un capítulo que da pie a muchas cosas... jajaja

Disfrutenlo...

**ACLARACIONES: los personajes son obra de la maravillosa imaginación de la S_eñora Meyer_, lo mío es únicamente la historia, que está basada en una historia mía de título original "Buscando al amor?" así que cualquier parecido con cualquier otra, pues simplemente es obra de que las historias de amor siempre serán similares... Narrado totalmente por Bella, actualizaciones, cada 2-3 días**

**

* * *

**

**Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño no puede ser eterno... por la mañana abres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo?**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**_Primera impresión_**

El domingo por fin había acabado… probablemente se debía a la emoción y nervios pues al otro día era el primero en la escuela, además de que el tiempo con Alice pasaba demasiado rápido. Muy temprano, mi querida amiga, me había despertado emocionada pues Rosalie había llamado y nos llevaría a la ciudad.

Si hasta esta mañana creía que había visto el lado más temible de Alice se había acabado en el momento de llegar al centro comercial… Parecía una pequeña niña comprando en todas las tiendas que se le cruzaban de lado, corriendo a las que anunciaban ofertas y midiéndose todo lo que, según las etiquetas, eran de la nueva temporada.

Y lo peor del caso es que yo ni contaba con el apoyo de Rosalie, pues era igual, sólo que pedía el consejo de Alice, y esta última se sentía dichosa por que se le tomara en cuenta.

Esta vez me impuse y no dejé que me compraran todo lo que pretendían, aunque yo no hubiera querido que me compraran nada. Salí del centro comercial con dos conjuntos nuevos y la chamarra del _Big Green _que me obsequió Emmett al alcanzarnos a la hora de la comida.

Estaba molida por el día, así que decidí tomar una ducha, preparé mi neceser de aseo, y saqué el pants negro que le había robado a Leah antes de venirme, al momento de verlo me entró la nostalgia y quise volar a Forks para abrazarla, pero paré ahí antes de que mi mente trajera otros pensamientos. Me di mi tiempo en el baño, dejando que el agua caliente destensara mis músculos, cuando estuve segura de que ya estaba relajada salí de la ducha y me vestí. Era aún temprano y no se me apetecía ver la tv, así que salí con mi ejemplar de "Jane Eyre", ni siquiera me había cepillado el pelo, pero qué más daba…

Sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir… Desde mi ventana había vislumbrado el sitio, justo donde el bosque comenzaba… Me tiré en el pasto y leí durante un buen rato. Cuando la luz no era tan fuerte ya, decidí recostarme sin hacer nada más. Aquél lugar, aquél bosque era tan hermoso; lleno de luz y vida, nada que ver con los de Forks, que expresaban la frialdad de aquél pueblo… cerré los ojos y dejé que los últimos rayos del sol me bañaran sintiéndome tan bien y haciendo que todo desapareciera por algunos momentos, no fui ni siquiera consciente del paso del tiempo pues cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba muy oscuro. Tomé mi libro y caminé de nuevo hacia los dormitorios, antes de entrar eché una mirada al cielo, la luna llena estaba reinando en la oscuridad, con su luz esplendorosa, la miré por unos momentos más y no pude evitar sentirme dichosa y sonreí…

Cerré los ojos, avancé un paso pero entonces oí un crujido proveniente del bosque, de inmediato abrí los ojos, volteé y traspasé la penumbra con la mirada pero sin ningún resultado. Decidí que probablemente era algún animal, me fui a mi cuarto sintiéndome tan ligera como desde hacía mucho no pasaba, me puse el pijama y me dormí esperando que las pesadillas aparecieran, pero esa noche no fue así.

Una luz cegadora me despertó, un día más estaba comenzando y era tan esperanzador ver el sol colarse por la ventana… Sonreí ante la perspectiva de mi primer día de clases en la universidad y esto me gustó. Me cambié rápido y me dirigí nerviosa ante lo que me esperaba. Antes de llegar al edificio de mi facultad respiré y recordé la frase que Seth me decía cuando tenía nervios _"Calma… nadie te va a morder." _De nuevo sonreí y me preparé para lo que sea que pudiera pasar, bueno eso creía yo.

Caminé hacia unas mesas, ya que encima de ellas había una lona que decía "Alumnos de nuevo ingreso", allí me atendieron unos chicos que supuse eran de último grado, me dieron algunas carpetas con información sobre la escuela y lo más importante de todo: mi horario. Realmente no estaba nada pesado, la primera clase era a las 8 y la última a las 2 de la tarde, y sólo los lunes – y por ende hoy- tenía una clase por la tarde, a las 6. Además de mis clases regulares, debía escoger una materia libre. Iba tan distraída, pensando en los pros y contra de deportes, teatro, música, danza, pintura… que no fui consciente de que las hojas de la carpeta se iban resbalando, y cuando lo hice, al querer evitar que lo hicieran me tropecé con una piedra que estaba delante de mí.

¡Por qué no…! ¡Mi torpeza haciendo gala de presencia! Estaba tirada, en el suelo, con las manos y rodillas apoyadas en él, ante la vergüenza no pude evitar agachar la vista, a estas alturas estaría roja, justo cuando iba a levantarme del suelo, vislumbré una pálida mano que me ofrecía su ayuda. Era un chico bastante apuesto, de cabellos rubios y largos agarrados en una coleta, con una chaqueta de cuero café y unos jeans rotos, miré su rostro perfecto y sí, quise desmallarme de tenerlo tan cerca, ¡Por Dios santo… estaba guapísimo! Me perdí en sus ojos azules, hasta que habló…

_-Hola…_- no le contesté, no podía encontrar mi voz ante el espasmo que me ocasionó verlo.- _No me digas que eres muda…_- su mirada se tornó burlona, y esto de alguna manera me dio confianza

_-Hola… _

_-Vaya, sí puedes hablar… parecía que venías muy concentrada cuando te caíste… no te apenes, a todos nos puede pasar, la belleza de la universidad suele abstraernos… ¿Y puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?- _cielo santo, se veía tan tranquilo, y pese a su look algo rebelde supe que era alguien agradable, y debía confiar en mi instinto pues no se había equivocado con Alice.

-_Me… me llamo Bella… Bella Swan…-_ El sonrió y tiempo después se agachó a recoger mis cosas.

-_Bueno Bella, fue todo un gusto… espero encontrarte pronto…- _después se dio la vuelta y antes siquiera de reaccionar que no me había lehabía dado las gracias y que no me había dicho su nombre, el se dio la vuelta a tiempo para gritar- _Yo soy James… -_ sonrió y se alejó. Toda nerviosa corrí al salón.

El día entero fue muy tranquilo ya que no habíamos tenido en sí clases pues los maestros nos presentaban los contenidos y además la forma en la que trabajaríamos en el año. Yo estuve la mayoría del tiempo en la luna, ya que sin querer estaba pensando en ese chico de ojos azules.

A medio día se habían interrumpido las actividades, pues el rector daría el discurso de bienvenida en el gimnasio universitario con todas las facultades, ahí busqué a Alice y me senté con ella. Todo había estado muy bien, pero debía anotarme cuanto antes en la materia libre.

Ya había estado pensando en cuál, y como cuando era pequeña mi abuela solía tocar maravillosamente el piano en parte por la nostalgia y en parte porque no me vería en la vergonzosa situación de exponer mi torpeza ante los demás. Caminé rumbo a la pizarra y me percaté que había pocos inscritos en música, eso no me importó y escribí mi nombre.

El tiempo había pasado volando, pero ya era mi última clase del día, así que me sentía emocionada. Corrí hacia allá y de repente choqué contra algo. Todo pasó en ese momento. Sentí como volaba por los aires y como retachaba en el suelo. Sólo me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en por que sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí. Volteé a ver la razón de mi caída y me di cuenta que más allá estaba una figura de espaldas. No podía adivinar a bien si era mujer u hombre. Una chica de amable rostro me tendió la mano y me ayudó a pararme.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- _me preguntó aquella chica. Realmente yo estaba acostumbrada a caerme, desde pequeña al parecer había desarrollado la "habilidad" para ser torpe.

_-Sí…-_ le contesté, y al tiempo de devolví una sonrisa- _muchas gracias por ayudarme…-_ corrí hacia la persona contra la que había chocado –_Disculpa, venía distraída, ¿no te he lastimado?_

De pronto y sin explicación alguna todo cambió… Recuerdo como me miraron aquellos ojos color esmeralda llenos de furia, ira y odio. Yo jamás había visto un rostro como aquél, pálido hasta más no poder, con una nariz perfecta digna de cualquier modelo, su piel se notaba suave y de no haber sido por aquella mirada hubiera intentado tocarlo para saber si era real; su cabellos alborotados saliendo de una gorra; su imagen se me figuraba más a la de un ángel que a la de un ser humano. Sentí un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, era como si de pronto me hubieran inyectado una especie de paralizante, me faltaba el aire, mi corazón se agolpaba en el pecho y no podía entender cuál era la razón de todo aquello. De pronto sus ojos cambiaron y en ellos pude vislumbrar un atisbo de preocupación.

Me sujetó con sus fuertes manos por los hombros, al percatarse de aquél mareo.

_-¿Tú eres la que te encuentras bien?- _me dijo con un tono autoritario y rencoroso; pero a pesar del tono, su voz era dulce y hermosa.

_-Sí…-_ no supe de dónde había sacado la fuerza necesaria para contestar. Me sentía intimidada y no podía entender la razón. Pronto me soltó de una manera fuerte y grosera, incluso pareció como si me hubiera empujado, mi cara en estos momentos estoy segura que no tendría color, tenía miedo, un sentimiento extraño pues no había razón para tenerlo.

_-Bien, a la próxima fíjate por dónde andas y no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino_- Me dijo mientras se alejaba. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, me dolió su actitud… Pero soy fuerte y él era un desconocido, así que respiré profundamente y sequé aquellas lágrimas antes de que salieran de mis ojos. Sonreí a aquella chica que me había ayudado pues seguía estando cerca de mí y juntas nos dirigimos al aula. Platicamos de cosas insustanciales y me dijo que se llamaba Angela, la clase pasó, estuvo interesante y estoy segura de que la hubiera disfrutado de no haber sido por que por mi cabeza rondaba la imagen de aquél sujeto de actitud altanera y prepotente y aquella mirada adolorida que me dirigió antes de irse. No entendía por qué, pero al parecer luego de aquél suceso tenía la impresión de que nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

Los kiere locamente:

Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...


	7. El pianista

**Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño no puede ser eterno... por la mañana abres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo?**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**_El pianista_**

_-Es un engreído, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… y que no se preocupe, no me atravesaré por su camino…-_ les dije en tono de berrinche a mis amigas. Les conté lo sucedido en mi primer día de escuela, se interesaron por lo de James, pero algo me dijo que no les dijera su nombre, y pude notar una mirada de complicidad al momento de contarles lo de la última clase. _-¿Qué sucede?-_ Alice agachó su mirada.

_-Nada Bella, no te preocupes…_

_-Algo pasa Alice, ¿dije algo malo?-_ al ver que no contestaba me dirigí a Rosalie _– Rose… dime…_

_-Bueno Bella, por la descripción… amm… creo que se podría tratar de Edward…_

_-¿Edward? ¿Y quién es ese…? Hay, les juro que me ha hecho pasar el peor momento de mi vida en mucho tiempo_- Justo entonces algo hizo click dentro de mí, ahora entendía cuál era la razón por la que me sentía tan extraña después de lo que sucedió…

Antes mi vida era normal, siempre luché por pasar desapercibida, no tenía sueños ni fantasías; cuando conocí a Ja… -mejor no pensar en el nombre, no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún- bueno, cuando lo conocí a él, mi mundo dejó de girar en torno a lo demás, sólo era él. Cuando desapareció me sentía como un planeta girando en torno a la nada, todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor no tenía sentido y no me preocupaba, nada parecía alterar mi estado catatónico: ni la alegría, ni la tristeza, todo a mi alrededor era insustancial para mí… Pero al llegar a New Hampshire ya no quise ser aquél zombie que se movía por costumbre, deseaba volver a vivir y lo intenté, los sentimientos me embargaban y podía sentir alegría de nuevo…

Con aquél chico pasó algo que no esperaba, incluso si sentía el más profundo odio, me hizo sentir algo y muy fuerte; me volvió a la vida y me convertí de nuevo en un ser vulnerable de sus propios sentimientos, fue como si en medio de un paro cardiaco alguien aplicara electricidad y volviera a la vida. No pude evitar no sonreír, gracias a Dios ni Rose ni Alice se dieron cuenta, si no me estarían bombardeando con preguntas y la que quería hacer eso era yo, quería obtener información sobre aquél chico odioso. _–Contéstenme, déjense de estar mirando y abran la boca…_

_-Bueno Bella, es que él es mi hermano…- _dijo Alice con la cabeza gacha y algo triste.

-_Pero si no se parecen…- _procesar aquella información en mi cerebro fue una tarea ardua: Alice y ese tal Edward… hermanos… una fórmula incomprensible en mi cabeza.

_-Bueno, es que en sí no es mi hermano… Mis padres lo adoptaron desde que tenía siete, pero yo lo quiero como mi hermano mayor…- _Pude sentir cómo la tristeza se hacía omnipresente en aquél momento.

_-Discúlpame por haberme expresado así de él, Alice… ¿me perdonas?-_ La miré con duda a los ojos, no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara por aquello.

_-¿Estás tontita? No tengo nada que perdonarte, conozco a Edward y sé que es medio odioso en ocasiones, te pido una disculpa a su nombre y por favor, viendo que somos amigas, me atreveré a pedirte una cosa más, no lo juzgues por favor, sé que no es una excusa, pero ha sufrido mucho y su comportamiento es una máscara, no te pido que lo trates ni que le hables, sólo que no lo odies, recuerda que la primera impresión no siempre es la más acertada.-_ Al momento sonrió y de pronto cambiamos de tema. La noche llegó a su fin entre plática, risas y pizza. Pronto cada una se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Aquél día había estado de lo más ajetreado, pero sin importar nada más, seguía preguntándome los motivos de aquella mirada, el tal Edward me parecía un chico enigmático, y pese a todo, quería conocerlo, saber cuáles eran las razones para que se convirtiera en lo que era, deseaba ver el esmeralda de sus ojos bañado en alegría y escuchar el tono de una sonrisa sincera… Y con eso me fui a dormir, pensando en aquél joven y esperando las pesadillas que no llegaron.

A la mañana siguiente todo pasó normal, mis clases eran pesadas pero era lo que más me gustaba así que las disfrutaba al máximo. La comida, a lado de mis amigas y Emmett, había sido muy graciosa. Pronto todos se fueron a sus clases y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a cenar al club vampiro. Al salir al campus sentí un aire que me erizó los vellos de los brazos, así que antes de ir a mi clase de música fui a mi dormitorio por una chaqueta. Aún faltaba una hora y me sentía algo tensa, así que decidí tomar una ducha, me relajé al momento que el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi piel. Sequé mi cabello, me puse unos jeans, una blusa de manga corta, tennis y mi chaqueta vieja que tanto amaba. Tomé mi bolso y salí. Caminé disfrutando de aquél hermoso paisaje y respirando el aire fresco de principios de otoño.

Pronto llegué al aula, seguía faltando tiempo para la clase pero como no había nadie decidí entrar al salón, justo cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta una música invadió mis oídos. Tenía un comienzo lento y tierno, cada nota me llenaba de emoción, transmitían muchísimos sentimientos: esperanza, dulzura, calidez y sobre todo amor. Cerré los ojos espontáneamente y dejé que las notas fluyeran dentro de mí, seguía parada afuera del aula sujetando la perilla de la puerta, pero no me importó nada, quería que la música llegara a mis oídos y que jamás se detuviese. Pronto las notas disminuyeron la intensidad y concluyeron en una nota final que retumbó en mis oídos, inmediatamente abrí los ojos y me percaté de las lágrimas que habían surcado mi rostro.

Luego de tantas lágrimas derramadas durante los últimos meses, celebraba las que estaban cegándome justo ahora, ya que por primera vez lloraba no de tristeza o dolor, era por esa melodía bañada de amor; moría de ganas por saber quién era aquél intérprete y quería saber quién era el compositor de aquellas hermosas notas.

Se me hacía extraño que aún siendo 5 minutos para la clase nadie estuviera ahí afuera, y por miedo a que ya hubieran pasado, giré la perilla y entré.

El aula era bastante grande, con muchos instrumentos por todos lados, desde guitarras, violines, flautas, trompetas, saxofones… Pero lo más imponente de aquél sitio era un hermoso piano de cola negro situado al fondo del salón, ahí en el banquillo estaba la visión más maravillosa del universo entero, un ángel…

No podía distinguirle bien desde los cinco metros que nos separaban, ni podía identificar cada uno de sus rasgos pues los tenues rayos de sol que aún se colaban por la ventana al chocar contra su piel, la irradiaban, llenando a aquél joven de una belleza sobrenatural.

Tenía la cabeza agachada hacia la última tecla de aquél piano que aún sujetaban sus delicadas manos; sus ojos cerrados le otorgaban a su rostro un semblante lleno de paz.

Justo en aquél momento algo cambio en mi interior, fue como si toda mi vida hubiera sido un revuelto rompecabezas y ahora las piezas encajaban, fue un sentimiento furioso y desgarrador, algo había despertado dentro de mí…

Pronto mis ojos comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas, podía sentir tanto amor en aquél lugar que en mi interior fluía una mezcla confusa entre la duda, admiración e interés de conocer a aquél joven.

Sequé mis lágrimas, después de todo, pronto el crepúsculo de aquella tarde daría paso a la oscuridad de la noche que borraría aquella visión y no valía la pena empañarla debía disfrutar todo lo que durara.

De pronto aquél joven sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados; la luz se intensificó y aquella visión se hizo mucho más hipnotizante. El embeleso se apoderaba de mi voluntad, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo, bajé la vista hacia sus manos y entonces me percate de cómo las notas de aquél instrumento eran bañadas por unas gruesas lágrimas. Pensé en acercarme, tal vez reconfortarlo con algún abrazo, pero ¿y si desaparecía? Continuaba debatiéndome en dar aquél primer paso pero aquella lucha interna concluyó al momento en que sus manos limpian el surco de las lágrimas y su boca se ensanchó en una sincera sonrisa.

Sin esperármelo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la luz siguió colándose y me permitió reconocer algunos rasgos en mi memoria a pesar de que no sabía de quién eran y siendo honestos no quise profundizar, no si lo tenía justo en frente de mí; la duda recorrió todo mi cuerpo y como si hubiera pronunciado claramente su nombre volteó hacia donde me encontraba…

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, sólo estábamos él y yo, en aquella aula de música y magia…

* * *

Los kiere locamente:

Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...


	8. Reto

_Hola mis amiguitos lectores, ammm muchas gracias por leer esta historia, veo que poco a poco les va agradando, pero estoy un poco sentida con ustedes, por que ahora sí ni un **Review** me dejaron =( a veces quisiera ponerme como otros escritores que no suben capítulos hasta juntar cierto número, pero no, yo no soy así =D y con el sólo hecho de meterse a leer mis historias me hacen sumamente feliz... =D Disculpenme si no había podido actualizar, pero es que he andado un poco ocupada con el trabajo, así que estaré subiendo capítulo cada que pueda, de esta y de la de "Buscatalentos enamorado" a la cual le faltan pocos capítulos para terminar.... bueno, esperando que en esta ocasión les agrade el capítulo y aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para incluso dejar un **Review **que es una forma de saber si les gusta o no la historia y su punto de vista, me despido, que tengan un fin de semana sensacional y andamos en contacto..._

_**Recuerden** que los personajes no son míos, son de la sensacional Stephenie Meyer =D_

* * *

**Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño no puede ser eterno... por la mañana abres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo?**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**_Reto_**

Justo entonces reconocí el rostro que mi mente me incitaba a recordar, el ser que me había hecho sentir algo, Edward Cullen. Me paralicé completamente pues su mirada me tomó desprevenida, no poseía el mismo gesto de superioridad de la mañana estaba conmocionado al igual que yo y a la vez podía verse un rastro de tristeza, pero ese momento duró muy poco y de nuevo la identidad de aquél odioso joven salió a flote.

_-¿Con que ahora me espías?-_ muy pagado de sí mismo y con una vanidosa sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente el ángel que había visto se había esfumado, no entendía las razones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mis piernas cobraron vida propia y salí corriendo del aula de música tropezando con todas las cosas que se encontraban a mi paso. Corrí como si en ello se me fuera la vida y llegué a las afueras del bosque, me detuve cuando mis pies tropezaron consigo mismos llevándome al suelo. Algo se movió entre las ramas y fui consciente de la figura que se iba acercando a mí.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Jasper me extendió la mano y me ayudó a incorporarme –_¿no te has hecho daño verdad?_- Su expresión noble y sincera me dio indicios de que no habría por qué temer.

_-No muchas gracias… debo irme…_

_-Primero deberías tranquilizarte, estás algo alterada, parece que tu corazón va a sufrir un colapso por la tauicardia, mira siéntate conmigo en la banca de ahí atrás, prometo no hacerte daño…-_ Sonrió y me sentí derretida con su luminosidad.

_-Lamento haber interrumpido lo que parece es tu ensayo…-_ le dije apenada, él se acomodó de nuevo con su guitarra y tiró lo que parecían sus partituras para darme un poco de espacio para sentarme.

_-No te preocupes… a veces hace falta distraernos un poco… parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma en la sala de música…_

_-Un fantasma no… un demonio…-_ dije entre dientes

-¿_Decías…?_

_-No… es sólo que he tenido un altercado con el rey del colegio_

_-Edward Cullen…-_ dijo él, para nada sorprendido.

_-Sí… ese maldito bastardo… si piensa que estoy babeando por él se equivoca, una cosa es que admire su forma de interpretar en el piano y otra que lo admire a él, tendría que tener un cerebro de cacahuate para interesarme de alguna manera en él… lo detesto, lo odio… y quiso mostrar su sonrisita coqueta, ¿creía que me derretiría por él? Ni en su otra vida sucederá que Isabella Marie Swan, tenga alguna clase de preferencia amorosa por algun chico, mucho menos alguien como Edward Cullen…- _Comencé a sentir cómo mi respiración se iba haciendo un poco más acompasada en cuanto sacaba a flote mi frustración, pero justo en ese momento fui consciente de con quién lo estaba haciendo y me puse inevitablemente como tomate- _Disculpa… yo… ummm… es que estoy un poco enfadada…_

_-No te preocupes… cualquiera que tenga un encuentro con Edward tiende a alterarse… yo ya me hice inmune a él, no por nada es mi mejor amigo…-_ ¡¡¡trágame tierra!!!- _Sabes… debajo de la concha, es un buen tipo, ya qué… dudo mucho que tengas interés alguno en ser su amiga luego de que te sometiera a sus encantos, así que no te apures, le informaré lo que piensas de él… _-me sonrió sinceramente, lamentaba haber hablado de más precisamente con su mejor amigo, pero algo ajeno a mí me decía que Jasper era de fiar. Me quedé sentada por un rato, en el que ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna, hasta que él rompió el silencio- ¿_Supongo que tu clase comienza a las cinco verdad? Ya es hora de que te marches, no querrás tener más problemas con tu maestro… creémelo._

_-¿Más problemas con…?- _Jasper se fue haciendo consciente de mi entendimiento seguramente por mi expresión, ahora había entendido las advertencias de Alice sobre la clase de música con el maestro EM, Sin duda alguna era Edward… por si fuera poco ahora tendría que soportarlo durante todo el semestro como mi maestro…- _No hay problema, me daré de baja de su materia…_

_-Si me permites un consejo, no lo hagas. Una de las características de Edward, es molestar a todo aquél que ve de alguna manera como alguien temeroso, si te das de baja, será su forma particular de demostrarle que de a clase, aprovecha lo buen intérprete que es y demuéstrale lo que me acabas de decir, así le darás una patada en el trasero, que espero le deje una lección._

Después de aquellas palabras, mi yo aceptó el reto y firmemente me dirigí de nuevo al aula de música. Sí, justo cuando escuché la voz del que hasta hace poco consideré un ángel, mi determinación vaciló, pero haciendo uso de lo que Jasper me acababa de decir, seguí caminando.

-_Diculpe profesor… ¿puedo entrar?-_ Sí, quería morderme la lengua por tratarlo de la forma en la que no merecía.

-_Por supuesto…-_ él me sonrió, sin duda alguna era consciente de que era yo la que había interrumpido su momento de soledad.- _Veo que en esta ocasión hay más alumnos en la matrícula que en años pasados. Quiero darles las gracias por haberme escogido como su profesor, y a la vez lamento que lo hayan hecho, por que conmigo sus dedos sangrarán, su corazón sufrirá par cardiaco y les haré su vida lo más miserables posibles, todo aquél que haya escogido esta clase por motivos vanales como verme, entrar en el equipo de basketbol, hacerse populares… sufrirá demasiado, no estoy aquí por ser una cara bonita, si no por el respeto y amor que le tengo a la música, así que dense de baja los que no estén dispuestos a dar un 200% de ustedes mismos _–en ese momento me miró fijamente, desafiándome, obviamente no bajé mi mirada, yo también respetaba la música y quería aprender; el en respuesta torció su boca formando una sonrisa, al momento desvió su mirada-_Cada día que vengan aquí deben demostrarme su talento, y desde hoy quiero decirles, que ente grupo, habrá lazos de amistad bastante estrechos, incluso serán clases fuera de lo normal, no tan estrictas, pero no por ello vamos a jugar, no somos alumnos de secundaria, y yo soy su maestro aquí, así que no se les olvide jamás; pueden hablarme de tú, PERO RESPETUOSAMENTE…_

Pude haber admirado su expresión y forma de hablar, pero sabía que este reto, era un juego para él, y que me haría ver mi suerte en el semestre que acababa de comenzar.

-_¿Quién es Isabella Marie Swan?- _Sabía perfectamente que era yo… al parecer no quiso retrasar el momento de avergonzarme, podía ver el gozo de su expresión al notar mi mano extendida en el aire-¿_Podrías decirme qué es lo que sabes tocar?_- Su ceja izquierda se levantó en un gesto amenazador, y su sonrisa burlona se atisbaba en su expresión; sin duda alguna se veía sexy… ¡Oh por Dios…! Deja de pensar si se ve sexy o no tu enemigo, debes luchar…

-_No es que sepa tocar perfectamente, pero sé algo de piano…-_ dije algo vacilante, sabía que inmediatamente intentaría ponerme en ridículo mandándome al piano, pero no importaba…

-¿_Puedes darnos una muestra de lo que sabes hacer?-_ Me indicó con su mano que me sentara en el piano que se encontraba en el fondo del aula. Lentamente me dirigí al sitio, estruendosamente me senté en el banquillo, levanté mis manos y toqué. No recordaba con exactitud ninguna de las melodías que había aprendido con mi abuela, así que daba igual cuál intentara tocar, por ello escogí una canción que amo "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, conforme mi interpretación iba avanzando la desafinación iba mejorando.

Mis dedos fluían por lo ancho del piano, sentía como volaban y comencé a sentir una libertad que no había sentido en bastante tiempo, y para cuando llegué al final de la primera parte rápida, me sentía dichosa, y estoy segura que mi rostro lo expresaba también pues cuando lo noté mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Justo a la mitad de la canción, escuché cómo las notas se hacían más consistentes y me percaté entonces que ya no estaba solamente yo tocando el piano, alguien más se había sentado a mi lado, y nuestra música fluía por todo el salón. Llenando inexplicablemente mi interior de un sentimiento de complemente inexplicable para mí.

Cuando las notas concluyeron, no pude no evitar voltear a verlo, él se encontraba sonriendo a algo que en aquél entonces yo no imaginaba, pronto volteó a verme y posteriormente como títere continuó la clase, poco fui consciente de lo demás, hasta que desperté del hipnotizmo de la música de Edward Cullen, camino al club vampiro para ver a todos…

* * *

_Qué les pareció???? no sean malitos dejen un REview!!!!! jejejeje =D_

Los kiere locamente:

Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]

Les recomiendo mis otras historias, hoy actualizaré de todas jejejeje, es que ando inspirada oh sí...

.net/s/4894391/1/FAMA_Y_HUMILDAD Bueno esta les ha gustado mucho jejejeje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo eh! es sobre un caprichoso Edward y una madura Bella, en un mundo donde la música hace posible todo.

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...


	9. Amigos

Hola chicos, ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo anterior?, ammm muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y a aquellos que dejan su **_Review, _**ya saben que es mi aliciente para continuar, sin más les dejo un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado, besos...

**Aclaraciones: **los personajes no son míos, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, mío es el trama basado en una historia de mi propia autoría.

BUEN DÍA!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño no puede ser eterno... por la mañana abres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo?**

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

**_Amigos_**

_-¡Hey Bells!- _el ensoñamiento al que la música de Edward Cullen me había condenado dio fin con aquéllas dos simples palabras. Mi cuerpo entero se contrajo pese a saber de antemano que no había qué temer, incluso ahora me daba cuenta que aún no era del todo inmune a él, después de haberlo intentado todavía lo recordaba. No quería voltear, no quería afrontar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.-_Bella, ¿vas al club vampiro?-_ me dolía hasta respirar, me había prohibido recordarlo, pero justo ahora, luego de aquélla palabra los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, nublaban mi pensamiento, haciendo trizas todo lo avanzado. Venían a mí cada uno de los momentos a la orilla de aquélla fría playa, dentro del bosque de Washington, de aquélla vida que hubiera deseado jamás haber conocido.-_Bella… ¿te encuentras bien?-_ fue entonces cuando reaccioné, yo recordaba aquélla amable y fina voz, y traté de aferrarme a ese recuerdo para salir a la superficie de aquél mar lleno de dolor, salí pero aquélla sensación de muerte me poseyó. Volvía a ser ese ser endeble y frágil, lo detestaba, maldecía ser así, maldecía el momento en que Jacob Black se había cruzado en mi vida.-_ Bella…-_ como acto reflejo me abracé a aquél joven que estaba a mi lado, lo abracé y sin saber cómo, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que conocían perfectamente los surcos de mi cara. Jasper simplemente me abrazó, no dijo más nada, ahí en medio de la calle me dejó llorar, me dejó aliviar el dolor, como si con eso el veneno que me lastimaba fuera a salir completamente de mi cuerpo. Estuvimos un tiempo ahí, fue hasta que comencé a sentir que la gente me observaba que me separé lentamente de él- _¿te encuentras mejor?_

_-Sí Jasper, muchas gracias…_

_-No hay de qué…_- Su sonrisa gentil cubrió por completo su rostro y me infundió una sensación de bienestar, sabía que intentaba influir en mi estado de ánimo y de alguna manera lo estaba haciendo._-Así que no es necesario preguntar cómo te fue con Edward… mmm… esta vez se ha pasado de la raya por hacer llorar a una niña tan linda como tú…-_ Si, pese a tener la cara probablemente toda roja por el llanto, probablemente estaba alcanzando nuevas tonalidades.-_ ¡Qué encantadora…! Definitivamente Edward recibirá su merecido…_

_-Pero Cullen no hizo nada… Ammm bueno, salvo intentar humillarme en público, pero eso me da igual…- _La plática con Jasper era bastante agradable, él era, sin duda alguna una buena persona, sobre todo por preocuparse por alguien desconocido.

-¿_Cómo? ¿No estabas triste por tu clase?_

_-No… ¿tan malo puede ser Cullen?_- Me resultaba extraño que Jasper pensara que el motivo de mi llanto era Edward, tal vez lo que él pensaba no era que su amigo fuera malo, si no que yo era débil, claro que esto era verdad, sin duda alguna yo era una tonta demasiado endeble.

_-Digamos que hay ocasiones en las que se siente lo suficientemente motivado para ser cruel, bien Bella, sea cual sean los motivos por los cuales estés deprimida, ten en cuenta una cosa, nadie jamás en el mundo tiene el poder para hacerte sentir mal, sólo tú misma… tú eres quien decide que las cosas te afecten o no…_

_-Gracias Jasper…_

_-No tienes nada qué agradecer, siempre que quieras estaré ahí para ti, no lo olvides…-_ y sin más me volvió a abrazar, podía sentir emanar de él una muestra de cariño, no entendía los motivos de aquello, y comenzaba a sentirme tan bien que me sentí una maldita, sí, una maldita, pues aunque no sentía nada más que gratitud hacia Jasper, conocía los sentimientos de Alice… sintiéndome incómoda, me separé lentamente de Jasper…_- ¿Quieres ir al club vampiro? ¿quieres platicar de algo? ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Haremos lo que tú quieras, ok Bells - _ese mismo apodo de nuevo, me tensé instantáneamente, era una simple reacción, pues esta vez no iba a permitir que llegara a más, sin duda alguna Jasper se había percatado de ello…-_ Entiendo… discúlpame, nunca más te diré de esa manera ok Bella… perdóname_

_-No Jasper, discúlpame tú, ¡Dios Santo soy tan patética!- _Me volví a agarrar de él, fue como un sostén del cual podía agarrarme-_ Es que de esa manera me decía alguien a quien deseo olvidar…_

_-Ok Bella, discúlpame, prometo nunca más volver a recordártelo, y no llores más… no te vez bonita cuando lloras_- Y limpió mis necias lágrimas con sus fríos dedos, nunca había visto los rasgos de Jasper, tenía unos profundos y tristes ojos azules, entornados de una marcadas ojeras, que traspasaban su traslúcida piel, su boca era delgada y rosada, su nariz aguileña y pequeña, su cabello rubio, revuelto y lacio enmarcaba a la perfección su rostro; pero había algo que no cuadraba con sus bellos rasgos, ahí cerca de sus ojos, en sus mejillas y frente, se encontraban unas cicatrices tenues y poco visibles, pero que en algún momento debieron ser profundas, pese a eso sin lugar a dudas era un joven muy hermoso.

-_Bien Bella, esta vez no tomaré tu parecer, creo que lo conveniente es ir al club vampiro, te hace falta una buena dosis de la alegría de Alice_- Noté como sus facciones se hacían más suaves, incluso más bellas cuando pronunciaba su nombre

_-Pero no se te ocurra decirle cómo estuve…_- hice uso del último esbozo de actuación que me quedaba e hice una expresión terrorífica.

-_Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres, estoy seguro de que traería los canguros de Australia si con eso te pusieras feliz… ella es Alice…-_ Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, incluso el tono de su voz, que con tan sólo decir el nombre de mi amiga, se volvía más suave, meloso, parecía como si lo envolviera, podría pasar desapercibido por cualquiera, pero justo ahora que mi cuerpo entero le prestaba atención, era imposible para mí.

_-Sí, lo sé, aunque hay ocasiones en las que se pasa de la raya y me hace sentir apenada…_

_-Pero sólo lo hace porque eres su amiga, desde que tú apareciste ella es más feliz_- Esta vez la mirada de aquél joven me atrapó, pude entender sin necesidad de una explicación de su parte el motivo por el que estaba ahora conmigo, por el cual en las afueras de la universidad me había hablado _–hay veces en las que mi hermana por estar con Emmett no puede acompañarla, y pese a su jovialidad y entusiasmo, Alice tiene dificultades para hacer nuevos amigos, eso la hace ser muy triste…_

_-No te creo Jasper, Alice debe tener millones de amigos, es bastante linda…_

_-Probablemente eso lo sepamos tú y yo, pero hay gente que no se toma el tiempo de averiguarlo, muchos incluso tienen miedo de ella, sólo porque es bastante hiperactiva, tuvo una experiencia desagradable al llegar aquí, supongo que eso la ha frustrado, por eso me siento bastante aliviado de que tú hayas aparecido, de que seas su amiga-_ La mirada de gratitud con la que Jasper me estaba viendo no dejaba espacio a especulaciones, claro estaba que aquél joven de ojos azules, al estar conmigo, en estos momentos, al abrazarme con aquella fuerza únicamente estaba asegurando el bienestar, la alegría y la sonrisa de Alice, él se preocupaba tanto por ella, como si…- _Sabes Bella, Alice es como un sol, que da vida, fuerza e ilumina todo lo que está a su alrededor… _- No era como, sin lugar a dudas Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice… - _hay, creo que desviamos un poco la conversación, el motivo principal, era que tú estabas triste…- _de pronto volteó a verme, con un poco de pena y duda, supongo que pensó que mientras él hablaba de Alice, yo estaría al borde del suicidio o algo por el estilo.

_-No te preocupes, incluso en conversación Alice suele ser algo envolvente-_ pude notar cómo un leve sonrojo irradiaba en sus mejillas; el tiempo se había pasado, ya nos encontrábamos frente a una puerta antigua que conocía bastante bien. Realmente la presencia de Jasper me había tranquilizado, podía sentirme de nuevo tranquila y feliz.

-_Bella, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, Edward llegó desde hace un rato, así que supuse que tu clase ya había concluido… dame por menores… _-La ansiosa voz de Alice me daba la bienvenida…

-_Enana, dale un respiro a Bella, probablemente después de ir a la guerra necesite un poco de comida…_- Ese era Emmett, quien ahora me veía con un poco de lástima- _no te preocupes, tu amiguito Emmett irá a tu rescate- _así se fue volando rumbo a la barra, sólo escuché cuando Rose lo reprendía con un "Emmett, es sólo una chica, no es uno de tus alumnos del equipo"; Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la mesa de siempre, estábamos riéndonos por nuestros amigos que peleaban por saber qué era lo mejor para alimentarme…

-_Bueno Bella, ¿me vas a contar qué tal te fue con mi hermano? Espera un momento… ¿por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?_- Alice me miraba con dureza, parecía como una advertencia de que probablemente por la noche habría un regaño. Pronto desvié mi mirada hacia Jasper, quien me miraba con una mezcla de complicidad. Alice siendo lo suficientemente perceptiva, desvió la mirada, pero antes de eso, pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se crispaba, probablemente tendría que platicarlo con ella más tarde, para que no hubiera malos entendidos después.

_-Cullen intentó intimidarme, pero eso ya lo sabíamos… digamos que en su intento quedamos empatados, estuve a punto de lanzar el tiro de gracia y ganarle, pero es bastante listo…-_ Le sonreí, pero me entristecí por completo al notar cómo sus ojos, pese a intentar ocultarlo, estaban llenos de tristeza. _– Después me encontré con Jasper, camino aquí, me venía contando divertidas cosas sobre ti… _- Ahora Jasper era el que estaba tenso, pude sentir cómo los dos estaban nerviosos, Alice, ya no se mostraba triste, más bien estaba un poco apenada, me dieron bastante ternura, y me juré entonces que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarlos a que estuvieran juntos.

-_Bella, aquí tienes… _- Emmett y Rose habían traído comida para mí, era bastante: una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, una de zanahoria, una de pay de queso con zarzamora, un sándwich de pan integral, una malteada de fresa, un café, una hamburguesa, dos rebanadas de pizza, un refresco de cola y una ensalada.

_- Pero… pero… ¿Por qué han traído tanta comida?_

_-Te lo dije Emmett…- _Esa era Rose quien miraba con enojo al grandote del grupo, Emmett estaba entristecido, se me figuró a un bebé enorme haciendo pucheros y no pude contener las carcajadas consecuentes a esto. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, y se unieron a mi risa, Alice y Jasper se miraban tímidamente, Rose había perdonado a Emmett y este la sostenía entre sus brazos, todo era atmósfera de alegría, me sentía dichosa, probablemente esto era una muestra más de cómo el sol brilla con mayor potencia luego de la tempestad.

-¿_Se puede saber por qué ríen así? Nos perturban saben…- _esa sedosa voz, era bastante conocida ahora por mí, rápidamente volteé hacia él, pero su expresión confundida me ocasionó mayores arcadas de risa.

-_Hay Edward… ¿podrías tener un poco más de sentido del humor? _– Emmett palmeó el hombro de su hermano, mientras decía aquello.

_-Sí Edward, y no molestes a Bella ¿ok?_- sentenció Alice

_-Menos después de molestarla en clases…- _Rosalie

_-Pero yo no he hecho nada…_

_-Más te vale no haber hecho nada…-_ ese era Jasper, en esos momentos, yo estaba incontrolable, realmente toda la situación me estaba dando demasiada risa, y no podía controlarme.

-_¿Se puede saber porqué todos están atacándome?-_ el rostro aniñado de Edward haciendo puchero era bastante parecido al de Emmett, sólo que era más tierno y lindo. Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera; probablemente era por el hecho de que no había convivido con él lo suficiente, o tal vez porque en mi fuero interno lo tenía como por una individuo pagado de sí mismo y ególatra amargado, pero esta nueva cara de Edward me gustaba.

_-Pobre Cullen, ya no lo ataquen, mejor ayúdenme con la comida para el regimiento que trajeron Rose y Emmett…_

_-Por eso te quiero Bella…_

_-Emmett, deja primero que ella escoja qué comer, tú ya habías comido…_

_-Pero Rose, mi cuerpo enorme siempre tiene hambre…_

Así, todos y en paz cenamos aquella noche; ahí, viéndolos comer, pelear, bromear y reírse, me sentí completamente dichosa. El día, había estado lleno de un montón de sentimientos encontrados; haberme encontrado con un ángel al piano fue la visión más hermosa que hasta ese entonces había visto, una visión que llena mis sentidos incluso ahora; fue el día que había vuelto a recordar a Jacob pudiéndome percatar del engaño que era su supuesto olvido. Había conocido a Jasper, y un poco sobre su amor por Alice. Ese día marcó el inicio de una vida distinta, una vida futura, que estaba llena de esperanzas, llena de personas nuevas, una vida que yo ansiaba, una vida que se ponía en mis manos.

_-Bella, nunca te había escuchado reír…- _La percepción de Alice jamás me dejaba de sorprender.

-_Es cierto Bella… _

_-Y tienes una sonrisa muy linda…_- Las palabras de Jasper siempre me tomaban desprevenida y me intimidaban, me dio tanta pena que mis mejillas se enrojecieron…

-_Justo como sus mejillas…_- Alice, tras las antiguas palabras de Jasper no se había puesto triste, eso me alegraba profundamente.

-_Y bien Hermanito, planeas disculparte con Bella por tus majaderías… ¿o me equivoco? Recuerda quién es la fuerza bruta de la casa…- _muy pagado de sí mismo sentenciaba Emmett.

-_Hay amor, mejor no digas nada…_

_-Sí, eso precisamente eres, la fuerza ¡BRUTA!_- decía Edward, la comisura de sus labios se torcía hacia arriba, era un gesto bastante sutil, como sensual "¡Cómo diablos pensaba en lo sensual de Cullen!", me grité a mí misma, mientras negaba con la cabeza intentando bloquear mis pensamientos._- y no, no pienso disculparme con alguien que me ha ofendido también…_- la profundidad de la mirada de Edward me sedujo, no entendía a qué se refería, incluso me daba miedo entenderlo… algo en mi interior me advertía que corría peligro, un peligro jamás antes experimentado. La plática concluyó ahí, nos despedimos mientras Jasper y Edward nos acompañaban a nuestras habitaciones. Alice iba platicando en secreto con su hermano, mientras Jasper y yo, sólo caminábamos, él decidió romper el silencio…

_-Bella, por favor, no le vayas a decir a Alice de qué platicamos hoy…_- él se notaba inseguro y temeroso, yo le sonreí para infundirle valor, pero no habló.

-_No te preocupes Jasper, entiendo, muchas gracias por escucharme y dejarme llorar sin preguntar nada…_

_-No hay de qué Bella, cuando quieras…_

_-Espero que no muy seguido…_

_-No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago sólo por Alice, quiero que realmente me veas como tu amigo, pues eso seremos, ¿ok?_

_-Claro amigo…-_ los dos sonreímos en gesto de convenio, pronto Edward desapareció y Alice apareció detrás de nosotros, Jasper nos dejó en la entrada del edificio, por la mirada de Alice, podía suponer que la noche era joven.


	10. Cita y detención

**Hay veces que la vida te ofrece cumplir un sueño, pero un sueño no puede ser eterno... por la mañana abres los ojos y descubres que la realidad es la más cruel pesadilla... ¿será posible que un corazón destrozado pueda latir de nuevo?**

Hola, Hola!!!!!

Pues aquí andamos de nuevo, después de como mil años de no publicar nada, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, no les prometo actualizar luego luego, pero bueno es que medio me entristece que no me dejen ni un review, pero los entiendo, probablemente no tengan tiempo o simplemente no les guste hacerlo, de todos modos no los dejaré colgados y tendrán completa la historia, se los debo por leerme =D

Bueno como saben la historia es completamente mía basada en el exto original de mi propia autoria llamado ¿Primer amor? pero los personajes aquí puestos son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer.

En fin sin más aquí el

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Cita y Detención**

Más de dos semanas habían pasado de aquella noche. En la escuela me iba de maravilla, incluyendo las clases de música, que pese a la intención abierta de Edward Cullen de humillarme, me gustaban mucho; la relación con los chicos era genial, no podía imaginarme en un mundo distinto, donde ellos no estuvieran.

Probablemente creí que todo iría como hasta ese entonces, donde la tranquilidad y la estabilidad eran los adjetivos perfectos para describir mi presente; pero este miércoles el destino me tenía preparado algo que no esperaba…

Yo solía ser muy puntual, pero algo pasó y me levanté lo suficientemente tarde como para trastornar por completo mis compromisos del día. En la primera clase el maestro no me permitió la entrada y además me mandó a rectoría al área de "Detención", siendo honestas esa práctica se me figuraba como de instituto, pero ni modo, tendría que acudir.

En las demás clases, supongo que por la misma predisposición negativa que traía, sentí como si todo me saliera mal y como si todos me atacaran; pero por fin había concluido. Cuando llegué a mi "cita", me encontré sorprendentemente con alguien que no esperaba, aquél joven rebelde y sexy que conocí el primer día de clases, sí, James…

-_Así que te has portado mal mi hermosa Bella…_- Seductoramente se acercó a mí, parecía un felino atacando a su presa, incluso la reacción de mi cuerpo me indicaba que corría peligro, sí, una reacción totalmente estúpida, pero mis piernas temblaron, y mi carpeta con apuntes resbaló de mis manos –_Mmm, veo que no has cambiado nada, eso me da mucho gusto…_- Se inclinó frente a mí, sin romper contacto con mi mirada.

_-Gracias…_

_-Me resultas sumamente adorable cuando estás nerviosa, pero no quiero incomodarte- _Se sentó en una silla cerca de la mía, a tumbos me acomodé en ella, probablemente el nervio disminuiría- _Y bien, ¿qué motivos tienes para estar aquí?_

_-Yo… yo… llegué tarde…-_ Tartamudeando respondí, me resultaba imposible apartar mis ojos de los suyos, era como si me hubiera embrujado, me sentía totalmente a su merced…

-¿_Sólo eso…? claro, tú tienes que ser buena, eso es más apetecible…- _En el pasillo se escuchó un estruendo, así que los dos desviamos la mirada lo cual me permitió salir del acorralamiento en el que me tenía, me sentí un poco más relajada y por fin pude hablar coherentemente.

_-¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son los motivos que tienes para estar aquí?- _Sonrió y miró hacia la ventana, su reacción me indicaba que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, le causaba malestar y coraje…

_-Digamos que tuve un altercado con el "rey" del condado…-_ Su respuesta era sarcástica y me dio a entender que odiaba a la persona de la que hablaba._-Cree que me doblegaré a su anarquía, pero no, yo soy de los liberales…_

_-¿y sobre qué fue el altercado?_

_-Distintas formas de pensar, además de querer pisotearme siempre, su soberbia me tiene cansado, pero no quiero hablar de él contigo, no quiero perder nuestro tiempo así…-_ Sonrió coquetamente, siendo honesta me abrumaba completamente su presencia, pero sólo por la fuerza de su personalidad, yo no me sentía atraída hacia él en otro sentido.

-_¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_-De lo que harás este viernes por la noche…_

_-Ah… de eso…_- Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, sobre el giro que estaba dando nuestra conversación.

-_Sí, de eso…- _Se levantó de nuevo y jaló su silla para colocarla lo más cerca de la mía posible, se sentó y me miró de nuevo.

_-Ammm… aún no tengo planes, pero supongo que saldré con mis amigos…_

_-Podemos cambiar lo del "aún no tengo planes" si quieres… claro si no temes salir con un rebelde…_

_-No temo salir con un rebelde…- _le dije firmemente, pero me arrepentí al momento pues eso sonaba comprometedor_._

_-Entonces ya está, te veo este viernes en el club vampiro… Nos vemos Bella. _–Se despidió coquetamente y me dijo adiós con la mano…

-_Oye… pero si estamos en detención…- _le contesté preocupada…

-_Sí, pero como ya te he dicho, no planeo vivir bajo el yugo del "Rey", nos vemos pasado mañana preciosa…_-Su sonrisa coqueta me dejó imposibilitada ante una réplica, y lo peor es que sin querer había quedado en una cita con él ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esto?

Todo mi día era una porquería y justo cuando creí que no podía irme peor, encontré una nota en mi casillero que decía:

"_Bella, como eres la primera en ir a detención de todo el salón, hemos decidido entre todos que tú serás la elegida para formar parte del comité de alumnos, así que hoy tienes que acudir al aula magna a las 3:00 pm lo sentimos Bella pero queremos que sepas que te queremos mucho. Marianne"_

No entendí mucho al respecto, según ellos, ¿acudir al comité de alumnos era un castigo por mi falta? Chequé mi reloj, y faltaban quince minutos, pero ahora que lo recordaba de todas los datos de la escuela jamás se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Alice dónde se encontraba esa dichosa Aula.

Casi corriendo y con miedo a ocasionar algún percance por mi torpeza, pregunté a media escuela dónde se encontraba el aula, lástima que se encontrara casi al otro lado de Rectoría, logré cruzar la puerta del aula magna a las 3:02 justo para encontrarme con un par de ojos llenos de odio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció??? espero les haya gustado... y a los ke no, o sí, por fa dejen un review, eso me motiva... =D

Los kiere locamente:

Julie RoCas  
Ѽ Vαмpιя∂ عŋªmღrªDª Ѽ  
Sí soy Carmen Denali y busco a mi Eleazar...  
[Convirtiendo el infierno en el más hermoso paraíso]

**_Adelanto:_**

Su mirada penetrante me había traumatizado durante toda le reunión y para ser honestos también me había enfadado, quería sujetarlo del cuello y retorcérselo o mejor algo un poco más diplomático como gritarle ¿por qué me miras así? Pero sabía que sería bastante difícil llenarme de esa seguridad, así que mejor guardé las hojas en mi carpeta y con la mirada al piso me dirigí a la puerta, y por si el tenía dudas de que el cielo me odiaba no las tuve más, ahí recargado en la puerta estaba aquél demonio de mirada castigadora, con la imagen de Dios griego, entonces dejé salir la furia incontrolable que intentaba esconder...

_-¿Me quieres decir por qué me miras así?-_ lo miré retadora....

_-Simplemente por que te odio... te odio Isabella Marie Swan..._


	11. Odio

384, 4567, 3000092.... infinitos motivos puedo explicar por los cuales no había actualizado mi historia, pero lo importante es ke estoy akí de vuelta, haciéndole justicia a mi trama y a los bellos personajes de Stephenie Meyer que en gran medida son fuente de mi inspiración.

Esperando les guste y sus afamados _**reviews**_ me despido...

Gomen ne!!! =S

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_**ODIO**_

Ahora podía entender por qué tal vez mis compañeros veían como castigo ser miembro de la sociedad de alumnos, claro tomando en cuenta que en el comité estaba el insoportable de Edward Cullen, todo encajaba a la perfección. Se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación y en la fila de hasta el frente, con su expresión creída y pagado en sí mismo, mirándome con ojos de odio, no, eso no era una mirada eran más bien dos filosas dagas, pues podía sentir cómo me traspasaba y me mataba con ella, incluso mis propios pies lo sentían pues no querían moverse.

Aquella aula daba la impresión de ser como un teatro, con sillones puestos en filas no rectas si no como en escalera. Hasta el frente un amplio espacio con una pizarra enorme.

Algunos alumnos charlaban entre sí, supuse que se trataba de los delegados de las otras clases. De pronto divisé un lugar a lo alto en la tercera fila cerca de la ventana derecha, lo bastante lejos del joven Cullen, así que me escabullí a ella. Me senté tímidamente, saqué una hoja de mi carpeta y un bolígrafo, dispuesta a hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.

Unos minutos pasaron, y volteé a mi alrededor, la sala estaba abarrotada hasta la quinta fila, entonces una joven de cabellos rojizos cerró de la puerta de pronto, ahora recordaba dónde la había visto, ella trabajaba en el club Vampiro y fue quien presentó a Jasper la primera vez que fui.

-_Bueno chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos a todos otra vez Bienvenidos a los nuevos; espero vengan conscientes de la responsabilidad que tienen al pertenecer a este comité y que vengan con la energía suficiente para trabajar. Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, soy la secretaria del comité_- en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Rose y Alice algo agitadas

-_Siento llegar tarde, pero es que la práctica tardó más de lo esperado-_ Dijo una Rose sudorosa con su maleta al hombro y portando su uniforme de animadora.

-_No llegaba el proveedor, disculpen todos- _Dijo algo más tranquila Alice.

_-Bueno, ahora les explicaré cómo está conformado el comité de alumnos. Cada año cuando son admitidos nuevos alumnos, el comité recibe un representante novato de cada carrera y a veces de cada clase, posteriormente estos alumnos si fueron útiles se quedan en la siguiente administración ó dejan el puesto. En grados mayores se elige un miembro por carrera como representante, dependiendo cada facultad, algunas por votos, otras por decisión de los maestros. Únicamente el presidente es elegido por el consejo escolar, de acuerdo a calificaciones y actitudes. La jerarquía dentro del comité es la siguiente- _la pizarra bajó y se puso en blanco, entonces se encendió un proyector y la imagen de un diagrama.-_ El presidente es el único que escogen los altos mandos, los demás puestos son determinados por los mismos miembros por votación. En esta administración, después del primer evento se realizará, esto para que los nuevos sepan por quién votar. Bueno esto es todo por mi parte, el presidente dará su discurso de bienvenida._

Un joven en la fila de enfrente se levantaba, un joven de cabellos rebeldes y castaños, delgado pero fuerte, alto y con una cara angelical. No podía ser nadie más que Edward Cullen, mi demonio personal.

-_Gracias Tanya, muy buen trabajo, tómenla en cuenta como vicepresidenta-_ sonrió coquetamente hacia la joven que lo miraba sensualmente y con una risita nerviosa, se notaba muchísimo que a ella le gustaba aquél infame caballero- _Bien, quiero decirle a los nuevos que estar en este comité no es nada sencillo, hay que trabajar muchísimo porque somos los encargados de velar por los intereses de nuestros compañeros, así como de garantizar su diversión. El año pasado hicimos un excelente trabajo y espero que este año sea mucho mejor. Estar aquí es un privilegio- _de pronto sentí esa mirada atrapante, esas dagas que me martillaban-_ Tiene enormes beneficios, principalmente por notas en tus boletas y puntos extras en algunas cátedras, pero tiene una gran desventaja que si no están dispuestos a cumplir es mejor que se retiren, esta es que tienen que tener disposición de tiempo._

Comenzaron a hablar de las próximas actividades, para mi sorpresa Alice había sido la Tesorera anteriormente y entregaba el presupuesto para este año para el siguiente administrador, había hecho un buen trabajo, por lo cual se comentó que podría volver al mismo puesto. Hice algunas anotaciones sobre los comunicados que debía hacer a mi clase. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a mis amigas, no sabía que hicieran este trabajo y me dio gusto verlas metidas en el papel de "doñas responsabilidad". Pero sin duda alguna el que más me había sorprendido era Edward. Su actitud prepotente y altiva se dejaba ver en todo momento, pero a la vez su madera de líder nato. Una conversación a cuchicheos en la fila de enfrente llamó mi atención.

-_Vaya que es guapísimo el presidente, es una lástima que sea un poco frío y cortante…_

_-Pero claro que tiene que ser así, después de lo que le hicieron, además da la impresión de ser un ciervo asustado. -_Reí internamente imaginándome a Edward Cullen asustado y con cara de borrego.

_-Pero no importa lo frío que sea, es un alumno modelo y realmente interesado por nosotros, tiene las mejores calificaciones y ha estado como presidente desde hace dos años que fue cuando ingresó como estudiante, por que lleva cinco años dando clases de piano._

_-Claro, es el mejor pianista que he visto en mi vida, fue un honor que escogiera esta universidad, tomando en cuenta las miles de ofertas que le llegaron de todo el mundo._

_-Y como tiene muchísimo dinero, hace donaciones bastante grandes, de hecho se rumoró al principio que había comprado su puesto como presidente, pero claro que esto se dejó a un lado cuando se vio su trabajo, y lo mejor de sus donaciones es que es para financiar a algunos becados, pues como presidente participa en el proceso de selección a beca._

_-Sí, eso lo hace ser un joven altruista y noble._- Claro que era noble de su parte, tomando en cuenta lo pretensioso que parece ser no hubiera creído jamás que utilizara su dinero de esa manera- _Se rumoreó que este año financió la beca completamente a una joven, dicen que cuando leyó su composición para entrar le encantó que sin dudar dio todo el dinero._

_-¿No sería por que le gustara o algo así?_

_-No, parece ser que le conmovió su entusiasmo por estudiar, ya sabes, él respeta demasiado a esta universidad y detesta a todos aquellos que están aquí para pasar el rato. Además la chica becada era una genio, pero conociéndolo ya la hubiera contactado y se hubiera asegurado de tenerla en el comité trabajando a su lado._

_-Entonces a lo mejor era un simple chisme, probablemente._

Me perdí entonces… ¿Quién era esa joven becada de excelencia? ¿Existía realmente o sólo era un rumor como habían dicho las jóvenes? No lo sabía, pero algo dentro de mí me ponía nerviosa. Edward Cullen no era el mimado que yo creía, probablemente tenía motivos que lo llevaran a actuar de aquella manera y más, de ser tan grosero conmigo cuando ni siquiera me conocía. De pronto vi cómo se levantaba la pizarra.

-_Bien, hay que organizar unos grupos para asignar tareas-_dijo seriamente Tanya- _Todos los estudiantes se sortearán para ver en qué grupo trabajaran, esta vez los líderes de esos grupos serán los organizadores del años pasado.-_ y entonces sacó una especie de caja y depositó unas bolitas.-_Bien cada uno sacará diez y el número que tenga es el número del estudiante de su grupo-_ Así, uno a uno seleccionó a su grupo, deseaba estar con Alice o con Rose, pero cuando ellas ya habían pasado me di cuenta que sería difícil. Llegó el turno de Edward.

-_… y por último el número 43… Isabella Marie Swan_- Me miró con desprecio, desde luego, mi suerte no podía empeorar, bien, ya no diré nada…

Mis ocho compañeros de grupo y yo nos acercamos al joven pretencioso, algunos entusiasmados, otros temerosos y claro que unas casi babeando. Me sudaban las manos y sin poder más mis ojos se agacharon.

-_Chicos a nosotros nos toca buscar la música para la fiesta de bienvenida, dentro de una semana. De hecho para esto es la organización. Así que hay que ponernos a trabajar, piensen en algo y el viernes a las seis nos vemos en el club vampiro para afinar detalles.- _En el aula había pocos estudiantes, supuse que la mayoría estaría viendo lo de sus actividades. Me dirigí a recoger mi bolso que había dejado en mi asiento. Solamente quedaban dos alumnos más, Edward y yo.

Su mirada penetrante me había traumatizado durante toda le reunión y para ser honestos también me había enfadado, quería sujetarlo del cuello y retorcérselo o mejor algo un poco más diplomático como gritarle ¿por qué me miras así? Pero sabía que sería bastante difícil llenarme de esa seguridad, así que mejor guardé las hojas en mi carpeta y con la mirada al piso me dirigí a la puerta, y por si tenía dudas de que el cielo me odiaba no las tuve más, ahí recargado en la puerta estaba aquél demonio guapísimo como Dios griego de mirada castigadora, entonces dejé salir la furia incontrolable que intentaba esconder...

_-¿Me quieres decir por qué me miras así?-_ lo miré retadora....

_-Simplemente porque te odio... te odio Isabella Marie Swan...- _lo dijo sin dudar y con una expresión que no dejaba dudas. Sin saber el motivo me fui corriendo, huyendo de él, huyendo de sus palabras… Recorrí aquellos pasillos mientras mis ojos derramaban lágrimas.

* * *

Qué les pareció??? Anda... a dejar el _**review**_ . kyaaaaaa!

**ADELANTO**:

El club vampiro de pronto me pareció el lugar más encerrado del mundo, deseaba huir de ahí de inmediato, huir de la tensión, de dos pares de ojos llenos de odio que intentaban lastimarme.

_-Bella, ¿puedes decirle a tu novio que lo verás luego?, me perturba su presencia_- desde luego que no lo haría, no por que no quisiera, si no por que su mirada me había paralizado.

_-Señorito Cullen, por qué no me lo dices tú mismo ¿acaso tienes miedo?- _sus mordaces palabras apretaron mi corazón, comenzaba a hiperventilar y marearme.

_-¿Miedo por tí? En tu vida lo verás...- _Edward sonrió mientras se acercaba a aquél joven rebelde de cabellos rubios.


	12. Enemigos

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Enemigo**

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué rayos Edward Cullen me afectaba tanto? ¿Qué más daba que me odiara, si para mí él era una persona odiosa y que se creía mejor que los demás? Debía dejar de comportarme tan patéticamente y madurar un poco. Después de todo yo ya no era aquella chiquilla salida de Forks, aquella idiota que creía en los demás, y a la que los demás le afectaban. No yo ya no era aquella y no debía serlo más. Debía ser alguien fuerte y valiente, no sólo por ser día a día molestada por él, si no por todo lo que me rodeaba.

En aquél tiempo pensé que cambiar era simplemente ser lo contrario a lo que había sido, mis actitudes y pensamientos estaban en un pasado al cuál no pretendía volver; pero el destino siempre ha hecho lo que la ha venido en gana conmigo, un cambio mucho más radical se avecinaba y yo no era consciente de ello.

Esa semana fue abrumante, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, comencé a preguntarme si realmente había sido una buena idea ir a New Hampshire, si no había actuado por puro resentimiento y por cobardía. Ir a las clases fue un completo suplicio, sobre todo, por que en aquellos momento mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

En esa semana fue mi debut como actriz, puesto que no deseaba hablar de nada personal con mis amigas, así que fingía felicidad y emoción por la bienvenida y los preparativos; también era propio de mí fingir delante de Edward, que no me afectaba, que lo odiaba, que no me importaban sus certeros comentarios, incluso en su intención abierta de humillarme delante de los compañeros del comité, jamás me doblegué. Pero eso sólo era prueba de que volvía al estado catatónico en el que no era consciente de la realidad.

Había quedado todo perfecto para la bienvenida, nuestro equipo había organizado lo de la música y ya no había nada más que hacer. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la clase de música, me senté en el jardín delantero, en una de las bancas donde había charlado alguna vez con Jasper, sin esperarlo mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, leí en la tapa _Casa Forks_, y sin más contesté esperando escuchar la voz de alguno de los miembros de mi amada familia.

_-Bells… Isabella, sé que eres tú…- _la fuerza de su voz me golpeó con intensidad- _Bells tenemos que hablar, por favor, no me cuelgues, sé que no me creerás, pero yo te he amado siempre… lo que pasó fue un malentendido y un plan para molestarte, yo no tengo nada que ver con Jessica, si tan sólo pudiera verte… Bells debemos hablar de verdad, dime dónde estás… te buscaré en el mismo infierno si es necesario, pero dame una oportunidad, aclaremos esto. Te amo._- Unos dedos deslizaron el teléfono de mis manos, aquella voz a lo lejos seguía diciendo palabras sin sentido, yo miraba el horizonte, hacia la nada.

_-Bien, no creo que sea necesario que esperes a Isabella en navidad, ella no irá a Forks… ¿Quién soy yo? Jajaja no veo por qué tendría que darte explicaciones-_ Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió, aquél joven devolvió el teléfono a mis manos y se quedó junto a mí, parado cerca de un viejo roble. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en mis rodillas, no sé ni en qué momento habían parado en aquél lugar, pero su dorso estaba lleno de mis lágrimas, lágrimas que borbotaban inconscientes de mis ojos.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no me enteraba de qué sucedía a mi alrededor. Sin saber cómo dejé que me guiara caminando como autómata, por fin dejé que mi mente volviera a pensar y me sorprendí al descubrir que me encontraba en un lugar al que jamás había ido, era uno de los muchos jardines de la escuela, pero en el centro además de bancas había un pequeño kiosco de piedra.

-_Basta ya… ¿estás bien?- _dijo esa voz, mi mente de pronto fue saturada de mucha información, había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Jacob Black, el que había sido mi gran amor, el que me había traicionado, y sin entender cómo ni por qué Edward Cullen estaba ahí, mirándome. No, no había atisbo alguno de odio en su mirada, incluso en aquél momento tampoco había lástima. Era más bien una mirada de entendimiento y comprensión.- _Vamos, sea lo que sea, déjalo…- _y entonces un mar de lágrimas salió, no eran las lágrimas estilo catatónico, eran profundas, dolorosas y fuertes, él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_-¿Por qué… por qué sigue afectándome de esta manera? ¿Qué lo motiva a lastimarme? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí.. Para qué si no sirvo para nada…?_

_-Eres una idiota…- _De pronto se separó de mí, la fuerza de su mirada me lastimaba, parecía que estaba logrando su objetivo: dar la estocada final- _eres una completa idiota después de todo… los motivos para que ése individuo te lastime los desconozco, pero si sigues pensando que no sirves para nada, te los mereces. _

_- ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, aquí… tan lejos de casa, tan lejos de papá, de mis hermanos._

_-Si eso piensas, lo que deberías hacer en este momento es irte a casa, volver de una vez por todas, y continuar por el resto de tu vida huyendo de tus temores-_ De pronto me di cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto, en aquél kiosco, con las palabras de Edward, entendí que lo que me dolía era precisamente huir, por eso Jacob continuaba lastimándome, porque aún lo amaba, incluso a pesar de continuar negándolo y como Leah decía "Dejar las cosas inconclusas hiere el alma"-_ ¿Sabes?, aún me sigo preguntando, dónde quedó la Isabella Swan de la solicitud de beca, aquella que quería venir para cumplir su sueño y ser una gran escritora…-_ Y me dejó ahí, sola.

Esa noche lloré como jamás había llorado, por primera vez mis lágrimas eran por mí, no por Jacob, mi familia o mis amigos, lloré por que no sabía dónde había quedado yo en todo este tiempo, Edward había tenido razón de decirme aquello, mis sueños habían quedado en un lugar inaccesible, un lugar del que no conocía paradero. Mi vida de pronto se tornó un ridículo absurdo y ya era tiempo de que se convirtiera en algo diferente, ya no quería seguir dependiendo de los demás, dejando mis sentimientos y mi propia vida a merced de otros cuando yo misma debía tener el control.

Desperté al día siguiente más temprano de lo normal, mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero al ver el sol del amanecer sonreí, sentí algo parecido a mi llegada a New Hampshire, pero mucho más profundo. De pronto tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto, se trataba de Alice, ella no habló, simplemente me abrazó y yo no hice más que sonreír en su hombro. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo me sinceré totalmente con alguien, le conté lo sucedido con Jacob y mis sentimientos. Ella sólo me observaba con cautela como esperando algo, una vez terminé lo que debía decir ella me preguntó:

-_¿Y cuándo volverás a Forks?- _sus ojos intentando esconder algo.

-¿_Volver a Forks? ¿Quién dijo que iba a volver?-_ la miré sospechosa

-_Bueno… este… nadie… simplemente… yo… bueno… creí que tal vez querrías volver- _dijo nerviosamente.

_-¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? _

_-Bella… contéstame, ¿volverás a Forks?-_ negué con la cara.

-_No… por que aunque después me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir… Edward tiene razón- _un atisbo de entendimiento rondó por mi mente-_ si continúo huyendo será así para siempre, debo quedarme y enfrentar mis decisiones-_ Probablemente lo que pensaba era un delirio, una locura… pero tal vez era posible y yo lo averiguaría_- Ahora debo ir a un lugar…_- Y salí corriendo de mi dormitorio con el rumbo fijo mientras Alice gritaba "_Bella pero vas en pijama"_

Me encontraba en el edificio N, en los dormitorios de chicos, probablemente estaba rompiendo una regla, pero no me importaba, debía saber cuánto antes si lo que pensaba era cierto. Pero ahora que estaba ahí ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber cuál era su habitación? Mi determinación estaba cayendo y justo cuando volteé para regresar a casa él venía con sus pants, una gorra y audífonos. Me miró fugazmente pero aún así con superioridad y desprecio, pero daba igual, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo me motivaba.

_-Cullen, debo hablar contigo…- _le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras sucumbía al poder de su mirada.

_-Pues yo no Swan… compermiso- _dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado, sin saber cómo fue a dar a ese lugar, mi mano izquierda se movió en arco reflejo sujetando su antebrazo, el me miró primero sorprendido y después volvió a su mirada habitual.

_-No he dicho si quieres hacerlo, dije que "debo" hablar contigo- _mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin temor alguno, su mirada llena de cólera y odio, pero aún así me sentí segura.

-_Habla pues…_

_-Gracias, gracias por lo de ayer, y también por la beca-_ por un momento su mirada se notó dudosa

-_De nada sirve de todos modos, creo que ha sido una mala decisión después de todo mi dinero no sirvió de nada después de todo te irás-_ Sí, lo sabía, era yo a quién él había financiado, lo supe luego de que mi mente estuviera en blanco y entendiera sus palabras del día anterior.

_-También debo agradecerte que enviaras a Alice hoy por la mañana_

_-Espera un momento, no te sientas tan importante, yo no la mandé, además ¿Qué me puedes importar tú?_

_-Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un momento, probablemente estés velando por tu inversión. Da igual, probablemente le comentaste o algo así, pero estoy segura de que tú tienes algo que ver con que ella fuera y no lo niegues- _hizo un gesto de querer contradecirme, pero yo no se lo permití continuando con mi monólogo- _También creo que debo informarte que Isabella Marie Swan acaba de ingresar al colegio y prometo que no decepcionaré la confianza que me brindaste, me convertiré en una gran escritora y te igualaré en respeto con los demás compañeros._

_-¿A eso has venido tan temprano en esas fachas? ¡Qué insensatez!- _Sí, me puse roja como un tomate y probablemente si hubiera continuado viéndolo a los ojos no hubiera podido terminar lo que le había ido a decir.

-_Llámalo estupidez si así lo prefieres, me da igual… _

_-Tienes razón, ya di por perdido ese dinero así que no pierdas el tiempo y vuelve a casa- dijo con toda la determinación._

_-Piensa lo que desees no me importa, pero vengo a advertirte que me convertiré en una alumna estrella, te igualaré tanto que tu trono en la presidencia estará en peligro, a partir de hoy serás mi enemigo, así que da tu mayor esfuerzo- _por un momento sentí que su mirada era amable, pero igual era un reflejo de algo que me hubiera gustado ver.

-_Apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo lograrás, tu determinación es tan débil como el sol en el invierno y toma en cuenta que nunca pierdo- _sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

_-Eventualmente será así, pero en esta ocasión estás equivocado y experimentarás lo que es perder, Hasta luego Cullen- _le dije y salí corriendo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Le había declarado la guerra a Edward Cullen? Bueno, pero se lo debía después de todo, él había confiado en que encontraría a una chica brillante y llena de sueños y cuando vine aquí solo lo hice huyendo, siendo un costal de papas bueno para nada. Mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, llena de adrenalina por el miedo, pero a la vez llena de vida, llena de vida de nuevo.

Me arreglé pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar que Alice y Rose metieran las manos, no porque en un rato más era la gran bienvenida y además quería hacerlo aunque claro no lo iba aceptar delante de ellas si no, no podría contenerlas. Milagrosamente pude evitar que Alice me pusiera una minifalda, pero no así el hecho de usar un vestido. Rose me obligó a usar unos tacones de unos siete cm pero eso no les quitaba lo peligroso al traerlos puestos yo. Debía reconocer que la imagen del espejo no era mi yo habitual, pero también debía aceptar el hecho de que me gustaba lo que veía. Mi rostro con un maquillaje sutil y que resaltaba mis ojos chocolate y mi pequeños labios, el vestido a la rodilla color azul, de esos que suelen ser entallados en la parte superior y sueltos de la cintura para abajo que me hacía ver tierna, mi cabello lacio con ondas al final, amarrado en una media cola con un broche de un lirio, y esos tacones cerrados que eran del mismo color que el vestido, me preguntaba ¿cómo una chica compraba zapatos que probablemente no se pudiera poner más que con ese vestido? Pero debo reconocer que se me veían bien.

Las chicas se despidieron de mí, me hubiera gustado ver qué era lo que traían puesto, pero eso pasaría hasta más tarde. Además no les había querido decir con quién iría al baile, supongo que creyeron que iría con Ángela y que allá me reuniría con ellas. Esa misma mañana, con aquella llamarada de adrenalina, había buscado a James para informarle que iría al baile, me sorprendí al notar que no estaba dispuesto a evitar que fuera ya que había quedado de salir con él, al contrario dijo que era una buena idea, así que iríamos juntos; por eso ahora estaba en mi dormitorio esperándolo. Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y leí que se trataba de él, así que bajé las escaleras, el me esperaba en la entrada. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, tenis y su chamarra de cuero, probablemente no iba de gala, pero debo reconocer que se veía sumamente guapo. Al verme lo noté sorprendido, yo me sonrojé.

-_Wow… Tienes el potencial de ser mi víctima esta noche ¿sabes?- _Sonrió sensualmente y yo me sonrojé, tomó mi mano y nos subimos a su camioneta, que era una lobo negra. Su camioneta era enorme, pero desde luego combinaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

Llegamos al club vampiro, todo estaba hermoso, yo jamás había asistido a un lugar así, ya que en Forks los pocos bailes del año no eran divertidos ya que había poca gente, pero ahora el lugar estaba atiborrado. Encontré inmediatamente a Alice, Rose y Emmett, incluso a Ángela quien me dedicó una mirada de complicidad, inmediatamente supe que era por James; pero las miradas de los demás me sorprendieron, ya que eran de incomodidad, además Alice estaba nerviosa. De pronto volteé a la puerta sintiendo la tensión de todos, Jasper con pantalón oscuro y una camisa azul, y de su lado el ángel alado vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, sin duda alguna mi enemigo era un hombre muy guapo.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, no entendía que sucedía en aquél momento, Jasper me miraba como incrédulo y Edward con odio, desaprobación y furia, ¿Qué demonios ocurría? El club vampiro de pronto me pareció el lugar más encerrado del mundo, deseaba huir de ahí de inmediato, huir de la tensión de todos, y en especial de dos pares de ojos llenos de odio que intentaban lastimarme

_-Bella, ¿puedes decirle a tu novio que se retire del lugar?, me perturba su presencia y no es bienvenido_- desde luego que no lo haría, no porque no quisiera, si no porque su mirada me había paralizado.

_-Señorito Cullen, por qué no me lo dices tú mismo ¿acaso tienes miedo?- _sus mordaces palabras apretaron mi corazón, comenzaba a hiperventilar y marearme.

_-¿Miedo por ti? En tu vida lo verás...- _Edward sonrió mientras se acercaba a aquél joven rebelde de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta publicación,´sé que probablemente los he tenido abandonadísimos, lo siento de vdd, pero pues saben ke en la vida hay compromisos ke me impidieron tenerlos al tanto, el sábado habrá nuevo capítulos, los siguientes les prometo ke serán más grandes vale? saben ke el único tesoro anhelado por nosotros son sus puntos de vista, por eso a todos aquellos que tengan tiempo dejen su _**Review**_, los tomo muy en cuenta, gracias .

**_Julie Rocas_**


End file.
